Rascal
by MangaMamma
Summary: An old acquaintance helps Heero to reclaim the friends he left behind after the war and find a future he didn't even know he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

I can't seem to get the Gundam boys out of my system so here's another. A new pairing for me, I hope I do them justice. Please let me know what you think. It's the only way to know if I'm doing this right or not.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 1**

"You?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously, daring the blonde to say anything further as Milliardo Peacecraft stared, dumbfounded, as he mumbled,

"What are you doing here?"

"Fixing your car. Follow me."

Milliardo followed the stoic brunette through the doors and into the main part of the garage. He couldn't help but look around and admire the workings of the business. They had converted a huge warehouse into an auto garage that specialized in customizing luxury, or high-end cars, but the place had been recommended to him for repairs as well. And as Milliardo followed Heero to his own car, he spied at least four cars he would love to get his hands on.

They eventually arrived at his car and Heero proceeded to pop the hood and inspect the vehicle as he spoke to Milliardo.

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"The car. What's the problem?"

"Not responding properly. Slow on the uptake."

"Any weird sounds?"

"No. But I can feel it fight me when I shift."

"Last oil change?"

"One month."

"Usage?"

"Daily."

'How far?"

"On the average….30 miles daily."

"Speed?"

"Of course not. I'm a law abiding citizen."

Heero's head popped out from the side of the hood and fixed the platinum blonde with his piercing blue eyes and Milliardo couldn't stop the smirk from appearing.

"You're lying."

Milliardo chuckled and leaned against the car, arms crossed over his chest.

"I open her up whenever I can. Especially on my way home at night. Eighty to ninety."

"Hmph."

Heero ducked back behind the hood and Milliardo approached to watch the man in action, but suddenly Heero closed the hood and wiped his hands, heading back towards the front office.

Milliardo could only follow silently, willing to wait for the young man to reveal his thoughts. He was no stranger to Heero Yuy and his eccentricities.

Heero went over to an immaculate desk and sat down, pulling out a form from one drawer and a pen from another. Milliardo sat down in a chair provided and just watched the former Gundam pilot. He looked different. He noticed it as they were walking back to the office that Heero was a lot taller than the last time they saw each other. Milliardo put him at about 5'11". His hair was still that same untamed mop of brunette that he somehow made work and he still had that serious face with those steel blue eyes. His body filled out as well. He was thicker, not the straight-lined physic of a teenager, but a defined body of a man that regularly worked out. As if to confirm his theory, Heero removed his jacket revealing an upper body in a formfitting t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Milliardo raised an eyebrow as his eyes were treated to the sight of powerful biceps and a thick chest that tapered slightly into a tight abdomen.

When Heero looked up again Milliardo had returned his face to that of the curious customer with a nervous smile.

"Well?"

Heero handed him the form and Milliardo quickly scanned it, expecting Heero to give him a narration of what he was reading but he just sat there and waited. Milliardo understood most of what he was reading in that he was familiar with a car's mechanical parts, but he didn't have the skill to agree or disagree with Heero's assessment so he handed back the form.

"Fine. When do you think it will be ready?"

"Four days assuming the part arrives on time. Six days otherwise."

"Will you be the one working on my car?"

Heero smirked and sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does it matter?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Hmph. All the men here are very skilled and I would trust them with my own car. But yes, I will be the one working on your car. Feel better?"

"Is it because it's **_my_** car?"

Heero's eyes darkened for a split second and then he got up and headed for the door that led back into the garage.

"No, it's because I own the place and decide what I work on. I'll have someone call you when it's ready. See ya, Peacecraft."

"Your--? Heero wait."

But the brunette had already disappeared and Milliardo was left alone, slightly stunned and worried he'd offended Heero. Just as he was leaving Milliardo heard the door to the garage open and he turned, hopeful, but saw an older man emerge with a smirk on his face. Milliardo had a feeling the man wanted to say something so he closed the door and faced him.

"Are you a friend of Yuy's?"

"In a manner of speaking….it's none of your business."

The man chuckled and sat down heavily in the padded swivel chair behind a tall customer service counter.

"Well, he must be something to you because he doesn't work on just anyone's car. He's very particular. And although that Aston Martin is a beauty and would be tempting to any good mechanic, the boss is not easily impressed. So I'm guessing it has something to do with you."

"Perhaps he's planning on sabotaging my car. We could be enemies for all you know."

Milliardo's face was impassive but his soft voice had an edge to it that knocked the mechanic's smile down a few notches. He nodded once to the mechanic and left the office, deciding to walk a few blocks before hailing a cab.

_How long has he been here? Why hasn't anyone mentioned Heero was here? Do they even know_? _Maybe I should discreetly ask Chang. But then if he doesn't know….._ Milliardo stepped out into the street and hailed a cab. _No, I'll just wait and ask Heero when I come back to pick up the car._ As Milliardo sat back in the cab a smile curved his lips. _I'll be damned. Heero Yuy is alive and fixing my car. The Fates work in mysterious ways indeed_.

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Wow, this pairing was better received than I thought. I was real worried about writing a 1x6 story and truth be told, still am. But hopefully I will continue to make you happy as this thing continues. Also, any suggestions are always welcome as this story is not yet finished.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you, sir and have a nice evening."

Milliardo smiled at the older man as he tucked his receipt in his pocket, then wandered over to the door leading back to the garage and peered through the window.

"He's not here."

Milliardo turned around to find a tartar-stained smile aimed at him.

"On Wednesday nights you can find him hanging out at _Rufus's_."

"_Rufus's_?"

"Yup. It's a little bar about six blocks north off of 2nd."

Milliardo smiled as he made his way to the exit.

"Thank you very much."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo walked into _Rufus's_ and immediately his eyes found Heero sitting at the end of the bar, tucked as far into the shadows as possible. He walked over and sat down next to the mechanic and the bartender made her way over.

"What can I getcha?"

"I'll have what he's having."

The older woman just nodded and walked away to make his drink while Milliardo waited patiently for Heero to acknowledge his presence. He wouldn't need to wait long.

"Is there something wrong with your car?"

"No, it's running perfectly. I don't know what you did, but I think it might actually be running better than it did when I bought it."

Milliardo heard the quiet scoff and would have continued the conversation had the bartender not returned with his drink. He smiled at her and took a sip from the glass, wondering what kind of drink Heero Yuy preferred.

Heero observed the platinum blonde out of the corner of his eye and held the chuckle back as he saw Milliardo's features scrunch together momentarily at the taste of the drink. He slowly lowered the glass to the bar and looked over at the brunette next to him.

"Really, Heero?"

At this point Heero let his lips curve in a smirk as he took a sip from his own glass.

"No. Somebody bought me a drink. Just being polite."

His eyes slid over to look at Milliardo's glass and noticed something that raised his eyebrow. He looked up and over at the bartender whom he knew to be using washing glasses as an excuse to hover and eavesdrop. It wasn't everyday that their resident recluse spoke to someone.

"Hey, Rose." The woman looked up, an innocent look upon her face. "Why did he get a lime?"

"Because he's prettier."

Both men looked at the older woman, speechless, eyes a bit more round than normal. Then Milliardo chuckled and raised his glass to the bartender in thanks. _What the hell. I've been called worse things in my life_.

Heero watched the bartender wink at Milliardo and walk away to take care of another customer. Then he turned to the smug looking man sitting next to him who was suddenly enjoying his drink.

"Somehow I don't mind losing that contest to you."

Milliardo just chuckled and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, passing their time by finishing their drinks. But while Heero was no doubt trying to shut out everything around him despite his training to the contrary, Milliardo took the opportunity to make casual observations of the people and environment around them. The bar seemed to suit Heero. It was done entirely in dark wood. The walls, floors, bar and tables all seemed to be of the same wood. And Milliardo couldn't help but note with more than a little amusement that the wood and Heero's hair were almost the same color of dark chestnut.

There was soft lighting throughout highlighting a few mirrors and pictures of what he assumed to be softball teams and important visitors. The bar was rather quiet, fairly empty at the moment with a few regulars. He could hear old time country music playing and discovered a jukebox in the far corner, its red and yellow lights dimly flickering as if scared to shine brighter and bring color into the room.

The bar itself was straight as an arrow with no special embellishments. The half-wall behind the bar was a mirror, spanning the length with various bottles of liquor lined up in tiers. He could tell the mirror was old and had seen better days because it had that cloudy blue, aged look to it. Kind of like their bartender. She seemed to be a veteran of her profession and it wouldn't surprise Milliardo to find out that she'd worked here her whole life. She was tall for a woman, sturdy looking, but not what he'd call overweight. Her white hair was tied back in a tight bun and seemed to have the same blue tint to it as the mirror. And for a woman who he would have to guess was in her sixties, she had very few wrinkles and sharp eyes. _I can see why he likes it here. He can hide in the open and relax._

Since the war ended, Milliardo had been working for the Preventors Organization with his longtime companion Noin. They were mostly stationed out in space for the first two years or so, keeping an eye on shipping lanes and monitoring old satellites that could be targets for rebels to pillage.

Things fell apart when Milliardo and Noin, in a moment of drunken stupidity slept together. Even though they laughed it off and tried to ignore it, it was obvious the damage had been done. Six months later Milliardo found himself back on earth being assigned missions that required "diplomatic flare" as Lady Une liked to call it. But Milliardo saw it for what it was: subtle intimidation using the specter of Zechs Marquis, the Lightning Count. _Speaking of ghosts…._

"Does anybody know?"

Heero knew what Milliardo was asking and it was a question he had wrestled with long and hard before finally making a decision. For the first time in his life he was free to do as he wished, live where he wanted, and not have to answer to anyone. And he wasn't sure he wanted any part of his past to taint it. But he'd finally come to the conclusion that not all of his past was bad. In fact, there were a few bright spots in the form of the rest of his fellow Gundam pilots. He didn't want to lose touch, but he didn't want to constantly relive old times either, so he settled for a compromise.

"Chang knows. He keeps me informed. The others……I'm just not ready yet."

Just what it was Heero wasn't ready for would have to wait for another day. Milliardo knew enough about the former Gundam pilot to cease his questioning. So he would bide his time, and change topics.

"I didn't mean to insult you."

Heero just turned his face enough for Milliardo to see a raised eyebrow in question.

"When I dropped off my car, I got the feeling that I had somehow insulted you."

"Don't apologize. I wasn't insulted."

"Good. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you meant it. You wanted _me_ to work on _your_ car."

"True."

"Why?"

"I've never known you to be anything but exceptional at what you do, Heero."

Heero had been bringing his glass up for another sip when he froze, the glass hovering a few inches from his lips as he stared forward. Finally deciding there was nothing he could say and not wanting to encourage Milliardo he eventually brought the glass to his lips. Milliardo just sat there with a sly smile on his face, happy that he'd gotten his point across.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo didn't learn anything else about Heero that evening other than his preferred drink was beer which was in line with what Milliardo thought the man would drink. So once Heero switched over to beer, Milliardo switched over to his preferred drink: whiskey.

Around 10 o'clock Heero placed money on the inside ledge of the bar and waved to Rose who smiled and waved back, too engrossed in whatever story she was hearing to make her way down.

Milliardo followed his example and then proceeded to follow Heero out into the cool night. Expecting his drinking companion to turn and address him, Milliardo stopped on the sidewalk and looked down, buttoning his collar against the chill. When he looked up again he saw Heero already several paces away, walking down the street.

_Should I stop him? What for? Just to say goodnight like some silly teenaged girl?_

Milliardo shook his head and grinned as he crossed the street and got into his car. _We'll see each other again real soon, Heero_.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Ok, so I wanted this story to have a nice slow build showing the ever changing relationship dynamic between Heero and Milliardo. Alas, I felt like I was going to bore everyone to tears so I've opted for a little "jump forward" summary to move things along a bit. The usual pace should resume after this, but I needed to get things moving forward a bit. Besides, these two do already have a past to build upon.

Again, any and all feedback is welcomed and thank you for taking the time to read my little bit of nonsense.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 3**

"So what made you decide to open your own shop?"

Heero grabbed his beer and drank deeply to drown the growl he wanted to let loose. _Is this some sort of karmic punishment_?

For the past three weeks Milliardo had been showing up at _Rufus's_ every Wednesday, sitting next to him and talking. The first week Heero left shortly after his arrival, barely speaking a word to him. He'd had an especially bad day and Milliardo was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

The following week Heero refused to concede his territory and stayed at the bar, trying to ignore Milliardo. He didn't know why the blonde had decided to invade his bar, but he wasn't about to get driven out by some pretty boy aristocrat. But Milliardo took Heero's aloofness in stride and by the end of the night he'd somehow manipulated Heero into some brief conversations. The topics were nothing special or personal. Just general things like local events in the news. But the fact that Heero found himself conversing with Milliardo, essentially giving up ground in his territory, frustrated him. _Why the hell did I ever speak to him in the first place? I shouldn't have even accepted his car. I'm not a repair shop_!

The third week Heero's defenses suffered even more damage. He found himself relaxing in Milliardo's presence and conversations were easier, longer. Sometimes Heero answered, sometimes he didn't, but the blonde took it all in stride. This infuriated Heero for many reasons. He was upset that his haven had been invaded. It irritated him how Rose practically doted on him like a long lost child which in turn made him even more upset for reasons he couldn't figure out.

Then there was the fact that he was actually talking to Milliardo Peacecraft, formerly Zechs Marquis the Lightning Count. A man he once considered his enemy no matter what name he was going by. _How many times did we face off, hoping to best the other, or even kill him? But it was really a pride thing_. But the war had changed all of them he supposed, so he didn't let that point bother him too much. Not as much as the fact that he was telling Milliardo things about himself. He had kept himself hidden all this time, not even sharing in his friends' lives and suddenly here he was letting Milliardo in inch by begrudged inch.

"I like to work on machinery."

Milliardo had no problem believing that and figured that was the real reason. But he wasn't going to leave it at that. He would keep asking until Heero stopped answering.

"How did you get the capital for start-up?"

Heero turned to fully face Milliardo, his eyes narrowed and his face dark with malice. When he spoke his voice was quiet and deadly.

"I don't know what your game is, Peacecraft, but I'm not playing any more. My life is none of your business. Stop coming here and leave me alone."

Heero didn't give Milliardo time to answer; he stood up and walked out, calling out to Rose as he passed her.

"Put it on my tab."

The normally genial bartender frowned and made her way down to Milliardo. As she grabbed the half-empty beer bottle she cast a glance at the stunned blonde staring at his drink.

"Did you insult his fashion sense?"

Milliardo looked up at the sarcastic voice and blinked a few times, then sighed and took a drink of his whiskey.

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"I tried to be his friend."

Rose laughed and tossed her rag over her shoulder. She had been watching the pair closely over the past few weeks and was happy to see Heero actually socializing, even in a limited manner. She was worried about the young man who drank alone. He seemed normal enough but she couldn't help but feel sad whenever she saw him drinking alone in the shadows.

"What's so funny?"

"You two. I don't know about your history together, and I _know_ there is one, but he has been coming here for over two years and with the exception of me, you're the first person he has allowed anywhere near him, much less talked to. If he doesn't consider you a friend, then what?"

Milliardo frowned and finished his drink, groaning as the unhealthy dose of whiskey burned down his throat. He thought about what the mechanic at Heero's shop said and what Rose just said and even though he wanted to believe that Heero was slowly and begrudgingly accepting him, he couldn't shake the doubt that the brunette was just tolerating his presence and patiently waiting for him to give up and leave him alone.

"Normally I'm inclined to agree with the sage observations of a bartender such as yourself, Rose." Milliardo stood up and fished several bills out of his pocket and tossed them on the counter. "But if it's one thing I've learned, Heero Yuy does not prescribe to conventional wisdom. But thanks, and use that to pay for his drinks as well, ok?"

He couldn't even muster a smile for the older woman as he waved goodbye and exited the bar. As he drove home, Heero's words echoed in his head. Even turning on the radio couldn't drown out the angry voice, "_Stop coming here and leave me alone."_

_Did he really mean it, or is he just that sensitive about money_? _If he hated my presence that much, he should have just punched me and tossed me out of his precious bar. But he didn't._

_So what the hell is his problem_?!

Milliardo growled and hit his steering wheel in frustration.

_Well, you'll get your wish, Heero. I won't be around next week. I'll be in some backwater town tracking down an arms dealer_. _ Enjoy, you uptight jerk_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero walked along the sidewalk, hands shoved in his jacket pockets, a scowl on his face. _This is all his fault. If he would just leave me alone. What the hell does he want with me anyway_? He turned into a familiar alcove and opened the door. The squeak and shot of sunlight in the dim room announced his arrival. Heero just nodded at a wide-eyed Rose and approached the bar.

"Hey, Rose. Sorry about yesterday."

Rose just shrugged and smirked as she leaned against the bar.

"That's ok. I figured it had to be pretty bad for you to walk out on a friend like that. You don't seem the type."

Heero scoffed. _Friend? Milliardo_?

"And he must have felt pretty bad because he paid your tab. But then again he seems the type to be generous with his friends."

Heero looked up at Rose and the older woman just smiled at him. He knew what she was doing but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing it had worked. He simply nodded and left with a wave to Rose.

As he walked back to the shop his mood became darker and darker as he realized that he had allowed Milliardo so far in, that even he was actually considering the possibility of the blonde becoming his friend. _I suppose it was inevitable that I would make a friend on my own, but….why did it have to be him_?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero sat at the bar, hunched over his beer, trying not to look up every time the door opened expecting to see a smiling platinum blond walking towards him. He'd been at the bar for two hours and after the first hour he realized that he didn't like drinking alone. There was something about having Milliardo sitting next to him, talking or not, that made things why? We've always had that thing…..we make each other's blood boil. We're competitive. Being with him is not supposed to be comfortable.

Heero tipped his head back and drained the beer bottle, sitting it on the inner ledge of the bar, a signal to Rose that he wanted another. The older woman came over and took the empty bottle away, replacing it with a full chilled one, all the while watching Heero with a smug grin.

"So where's your friend?"

Heero scoffed and took a sip from the fresh bottle.

"Don't know."

"You think you scared him off?"

"Don't care."

"Liar."

Heero felt his cheeks getting warm but he still managed a steely glare for Rose. But the experienced bartender just smiled and chuckled as she returned to serve the other customers. _She thinks she knows me so well. She has no idea_.

Heero stayed to finish his beer, his thoughts still on Milliardo_. I wonder where he is. Probably off at some snobby club drinking with his rich friends_.

Heero scoffed at the image in his head and took another deep drink from the beer bottle_. I could find him. I'd love to see the look on his face when he picks up his cell phone and hears my voice. It would be so easy to hack the phone system and find it. I could track his car too thanks to that expensive satellite radio system he has._

Realizing what he was contemplating, Heero frowned and quickly finished off his beer and headed out, deciding it wasn't safe for his mental health to drink alone. _Damn you, Milliardo, you've reduced me to thinking like a stalker. Why did you have to show up at my shop? My bar? Why did I talk to you? And why did you take me seriously and not show up_?! With a brief wave he made his way to the front door of the bar.

"See ya, Rose."

"See ya later. And say hello to your pretty friend for me."

Halfway out the door Heero looked back and shot Rose one last parting glare which only made her laugh. _Damn you, Milliardo_.

To be continued……


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 4**

Milliardo sat at the bar, trying not to get too lost in his own depressing thoughts as he kept an eye on their target. Through the bug they planted in their target's car, they learned he was meeting a buyer at this bar today. _Stupid arms dealers. Because of them, I'm sitting in this dive of a bar instead of----No, I wouldn't be sitting with Heero having a drink_. _He told me to go away._

And just like that, Milliardo's mood got even darker. _I bet he's sitting there right now thankful that I'm not there. He probably loves having his precious solitude back. Why do I keep trying? He obviously doesn't want me around_.

Movement to his left caught Milliardo's attention and he used his mirrored sunglasses sitting on the bar in front of him to watch what was happening. _The Captain can say what he wants about how I look in these things. They are just too handy_.

Milliardo continued to watch his target as another guy sat down at his table. _C'mon, let's get going guys. I've got better things to do with my tim_e. As Milliardo ticked off the list of errands he had to run when he got back home, he realized that his life was rather empty. The only socializing he did was at work. _Maybe that's why I've focused on Heero. Our past, he understands me, sort of, and…..he won't judge_. At that moment, it suddenly occurred to Milliardo that the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was sit quietly with Heero at a bar. _Wonderful. What the hell am I supposed to do now? He doesn't want me around. But I actually want to---_

Just then the two men he'd been watching got up and left the bar. Milliardo casually took another sip of his drink and pulled out some bills, tossing them on the bar. Grabbing his sunglasses, he smiled as he left the bar in search of his quarry. _I sure hope they resist arrest. I need to take my frustrations out on someone._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo sat in his car and looked across the street at the green and white sign under the spotlight and sighed. He'd been gone for two weeks instead of the expected one and for ten minutes now he'd been debating about whether or not to enter the establishment. _He made it perfectly clear he didn't want me around. But….I want to be around him, damn it_. After another few minutes he decided to stop acting like a teenage girl and just go inside. _If he's still really mad, I'll leave and never come back_.

Milliardo entered the bar and smiled and waved at Rose who winked and nodded towards Heero who was already sitting on his usual stool, beer in hand. He casually approached the solitary man and sat down next to him and thanked Rose for his drink, taking a much needed sip to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but his stomach was twisting in knots as they continued to sit there in silence. What made it worse was knowing that Rose was watching them on the sly. _To hell with it. Let's just get this over with_.

"So…." A raised eyebrow slowly came into view as Heero turned slightly towards him. "Miss me?"

Heero's head whipped around and he stared at Milliardo, incredulous, while the blonde remained perfectly calm. The two men remained in their face off for a few tense moments until Milliardo's lips slowly curved into a smug smile. Heero blinked a few times and felt his cheeks getting warm. _That arrogant bastard_.

Heero scoffed as he turned back to face front and picked up his beer.

"Didn't notice you were gone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero felt a strange sense of relief seeing the blonde walk into the bar and now that he was there, sitting next to him once again, Heero had to admit things felt right again. _Although I have no idea why_.

"So what are you up to these days?"

Milliardo raised an eyebrow at the friendly, casual question. _It's as if we're friends. Is it possible he really did miss me_?

"Excuse me?"

"What do you do for a living? What keeps you in designer clothes and expensive cars?"

Milliardo offered his cockiest smile while adopting a haughty tone. "Well, I _am_ a Peacecraft."

"Hmph. Don't recall seeing your face plastered all over the TV."

Milliardo chuckled as he took another sip of his drink. He knew Heero was referring to his sister Relena who had continued her political career and was now on her way to ruling the world. Or so the media would have you believe. In actuality she had become a figurehead for peace using her position as Ambassador to get her message heard.

"You're correct. I have a tendency to steer clear of the media."

The pair sat in silence for awhile until finally Heero spoke again, his voice carrying the weight of his impatience.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed and Milliardo suddenly realized something.

"You were serious?"

Heero was at a loss for a moment. He couldn't decide whether Milliardo was being serious or mocking him. After further inspection he decided he was serious.

"Yes."

"Oh. I would have thought that since you were in contact with Chang that you would have been told that I work for the Preventors Organization."

Milliardo could tell by the split-second eye twitch that Heero had in fact not known this little piece of information. He shrugged and picked up his glass, draining it and gesturing for another to the bartender, who as usual acknowledged him with a wink.

"I guess Chang doesn't feel I'm news worthy. But it's nice to know that _you_ think I am."

Milliardo saw the eye twitch again and smiled to himself. _Huh. He really does think I'm news-worthy_.

"How are _you_ a Preventor? Most missions involve stealth and undercover work."

Milliardo was shocked to hear Heero question his abilities. Heero of all people should know what he was capable of.

"Are you saying that I can't do those things?"

"Look at you. I rest my case."

"Look….? What…?"

Milliardo stared in shocked silence as Heero sat there drinking his beer and staring forward as if the conversation was over. _After all this time wanting him to talk to me like a friend, and this is what I get_? He was having trouble forming words in his state of indignation and anger but somehow he managed to push out,

"Explain yourself."

Heero scoffed and turned his stool around so he was now completely facing his drinking companion's profile. He gestured with his hand as his eyes roamed up and down the seated figure taking in the long lean body that was covered in tailored slacks and a form fitting t-shirt, long platinum blonde hair cascading down to the middle of his back, tied back at the nape of his neck. An expensive gold watch shone just enough to catch the eye and despite his dressed down appearance, didn't seem gaudy. And finally there was the handsome face with the aristocratic nose and pale blue eyes. Heero was unaware of the appreciative smile on his own face.

"You stand out. Always have, always will."

"I don't----"

"If you took every person in this city and compared physical traits, you would be unique, Milliardo. You can't hide that."

Milliardo kept his gaze forward and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was true that you didn't come across many people with his hair color or length. _But still. I'm sure there are plenty of people who are six foot with pale skin, blue eyes and---_ Suddenly, a hesitant touch at his ear turned Milliardo into a statue. In the mirror he could see Heero had brushed some stray hair behind his ear and was now frowning at him.

"I take that back. You have very plain ears."

With that statement, Heero turned back to face the bar and motioned to Rose for another beer, leaving Milliardo to overanalyze his words and actions.

_I don't understand. Is being unique a good thing to him? Obviously not when it comes to my job. And he….touched me. To look at my ear? Which is plain? What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_

Milliardo's whole body whipped around and he glared at Heero even as his cheeks became warm.

"You really are a bastard, Heero."

Heero chuckled knowing he'd gotten under Milliardo's skin. What the blonde probably didn't realize was that he was being honest as well. Milliardo Peacecraft was a very attractive man who couldn't help but draw attention to himself. It wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could do. _Well, he could dye and cut his hair, maybe wear some contacts. But, why would he want to do that? Why should he hide who he is? It would be a shame really_.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Tina-Chan 0** – Bunny bunny bunny! Love it! And thank you for stopping by to read my little story.

**Karina** – I wasn't sure how I was going to make Heero "talkative" and still keep him relatively in character. I guess it's working so far, huh? And as far as Rose is concerned…I love her. I'm glad somebody mentioned her. Thank you!

**Rascal**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm not sure why you're upset about this, Heero."

Wufei frowned at the phone in his hand. Heero had called only moments ago to immediately accuse Wufei of keeping secrets from him. Apparently, he had no idea that Milliardo Peacecraft was a Preventor but Wufei really wasn't sure why that mattered.

"It just would have been nice to know so that when he walked into my shop I wouldn't have been taken by surprise!"

Wufei wasn't sure what was going on with Heero. He'd heard Heero get angry and yell. He'd heard him when he was happy and laughing. He'd even heard sadness in the man's voice before. But never in all their years had he ever heard Heero's voice rise in pitch and sound exasperated.

"I….apologize."

Heero sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to sound so….crazed and he surely didn't want Wufei to apologize. The problem was he really didn't know what he wanted. Or expected. And the fact that even he didn't understand why this was such a big deal to him……

"No…..it's not your fault. I'm sorry. It's just that we were talking last night and when he said he was a Preventor something just…I don't know….."

"Wait. You and Peacecraft were out together last night?"

"Oh…yeah…sort of."

Heero cursed his stupidity in revealing his weekly rendezvous with the blonde.

"Keep going, Heero."

Heero winced at the commanding tone that held just enough of a reprimand to make him feel like a guilty child who was caught stealing a cookie. He didn't know how Wufei had acquired this power but he was jealous.

"We've been meeting for drinks once a week for…..about six weeks now. Although he wasn't there for two. And I left early one week because he pissed me off."

Wufei scoffed and shook his head. _They've been speaking for six weeks and now he calls to yell at me? And he's rambling. Since when does Heero Yuy ramble? What the hell is going on with him_?

"And you failed to mention this to me before because….?"

"I….don't know."

"Hmph. Well, it sounds to me like we're even on the 'not sharing information' point. So tell me, Heero….how did these little clandestine meetings begin?"

Heero's cheeks were burning and he was thankful he'd waited until getting home to call Wufei instead of calling from work. _Clandestine? He makes it sound like we're having some sort of affair_!

"Don't make it sound like that. He came to my shop to get his car fixed. Then he tracked me down at a bar thanks to somebody's big mouth at work. And he's been showing up ever since then."

_So he won't contact his own friends but he'll meet Peacecraft for drinks_? Wufei felt his anger rising but he held it in check, determined to get a better explanation before turning his anger loose on Heero.

"So you and Peacecraft are friends now?" The other line was silent with the exception of a barely audible sigh. "Heero?"

"I don't know. I...think so…maybe."

"He hasn't mentioned you to anybody at the office. You must have said something to him."

"Yeah."

And suddenly the dragon was let loose and Wufei stood up in the middle of his living room, his free hand clenched into a fist, yelling into the phone.

"And yet you refuse to reveal your whereabouts to the others?!"

"Wufei----"

"What's so gods damned special about him that you would invite him into your life but not us?!"

"Would you calm down?! It's not like I asked for him to show up!"

Both men were silent for a few moments and then Heero spoke up again, his voice much more calm and sounding a bit mollified.

"I know I need to stop hiding. I want to be with my friends again. I just don't know where to start."

"Just pick up the phone, Heero."

A bitter chuckle sounded in Wufei's ear and he frowned.

"What if they don't want to hear from me?"

"They do, Heero. You need to trust in their friendship."

Heero nodded, not thinking he was on the phone and he sat there staring at a picture of Wufei, Duo and himself. It was taken over six years ago and Heero was trying to block Wufei from strangling Duo because of his most recent prank. Quatre had taken the picture with a huge grin on his face. Nobody looked happy in the picture. Wufei was pissed, Heero was aggravated and Duo rightfully feared for his safety. But the picture never failed to make him smile.

"You're right, Wufei. Thanks."

"No problem. Now tell me more about this blossoming relationship with Milliardo."

"Goodnight, Wufei."

Heero smiled and shook his head at the slightly malevolent chuckle in his ear.

"Goodnight, Heero."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Milliardo, you busy tonight?"

Wufei's ears perked up at the sound of Milliardo's name and he gave no indication of his activities as he sat and eavesdropped on the conversation a few tables away.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a few more guys for poker tonight. Crap. Oh! By the way, how'd it go with that blonde the other night?"

Wufei let his gaze shift just momentarily to get a look at Milliardo's face, but he saw nothing other than a calm exterior.

"Fine. She really wasn't my type though."

"Are you kidding me? She was hot! So unless she's dumb as a brick or laughs like a donkey, she's every man's type."

Wufei heard Milliardo chuckle but he himself couldn't help the disgusted look on his face. _Is that how low some people's standards really are? These people have no morals_.

"I have a few more requirements than that, thank you."

"Well if it's not the blonde, what's so important that you can't play poker?"

"I'm meeting a friend for a few drinks."

"That's it? Bring him along."

"He doesn't like card games." Wufei heard the sound of a chair scrapping the ground and knew Milliardo was leaving. "But I appreciate the offer, Charlie. Have fun tonight."

And with that Milliardo left the lunchroom. Wufei sat there and finished his lunch, not returning to his book as he thought about Milliardo's and Heero's relationship. _Is it a relationship? Heero said they were friends. Sort of_.

Wufei had planned to confront Milliardo about Heero, but thought better of it after considering Heero's current state of anonymity. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see. But he better call the others soon or I won't talk to him either_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you told Wufei about me, huh?"

Heero practically choked on his drink before facing Milliardo with questioning eyes. Milliardo just chuckled.

"I've noticed him watching me lately. What did you tell him?"

Heero just scoffed.

"Stop making it sound like more than it is. So he knows we meet for drinks. Big deal."

Milliardo shrugged his shoulders and took a drink.

"True. But thank you just the same."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You wouldn't have mentioned me to Wufei if I didn't matter."

Heero felt his cheeks warm at Milliardo's words and knowing smile. He quickly took a sip of his beer, welcoming the cool liquid into his warming body. _My horoscope warned me about discussing private matters. I should have listened_.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Ok, kiddies, here's the deal: I had to split up an encounter into two chapters because it's fairly involved and rather long. So you're getting a 2fer! I just hope I split it up in an appropriate spot. Enjoy!

**Rascal**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello?"

**_Oh. Hello, Sally. Is Wufei around?_**

"Yeah, he's right here, hold on."

Heero heard Sally's muffled voice and a tired sigh before Wufei's voice sounded on the phone.

"Heero, hello."

**_Hey. Did I interrupt something?_**

"No, no. I'm just being reminded for the hundredth time to let everyone I know that Sally and I are moving in together. Consider this your official notice."

Heero chuckled and even though Wufei sounded annoyed, he knew his friend was very happy.

**_So she finally wore you down, huh?_**

The indignant snort on the other end brought a smile to Heero's face. Wufei had been working with Sally Po for the Preventors Organization for the past four years and Heero knew it was just a matter of time before the two officially became a couple. He could hear it in the way Wufei spoke about the doctor. The fact that he mentioned her in conversation at all was significant in itself. And now, after dating for over a year, they were taking the next logical step.

"I still like your reaction better than Quatre's. How does he manage to say so much without taking a breath?"

Heero chuckled and took a sip of his water as he sat back in the office chair and propped his feet on the near-immaculate desk. He decided to touch base with Wufei during his morning break after realizing they hadn't spoken in over three weeks.

"Anyway, speaking of Quatre, he and Trowa are as happy as ever and are actually considering adopting several children. And Duo and Hilde are the same although I expect that idiot to propose any day now since he got his raise over three months ago and I caught him researching rings online during company hours. I swear that man's skills have suffered ever since he hooked up with that woman."

Awhile back Wufei had confided in Heero that he wasn't fond of Hilde but he never really gave any concrete reasons. Then Wufei let it slip during one of their conversations that Hilde was a very skilled chess player and had apparently beat Wufei almost every time they played. The ironic part, and no doubt the source of Wufei's anger towards the girl, was that she claimed to hardly ever play and was never formally taught. This was the blow that sent Wufei over the edge and put Hilde at the top of his hit list.

**_Glad to hear everyone's doing so well._**

"What about you?"

For a moment Heero considered discussing his continued weekly drinking sessions with Milliardo but thought better of it. _It's really no big deal. It's not as important as what's going on in their lives_.

**_No drama to report._**

Wufei frowned at Heero's vague and uninformative answer. _What about Milliardo? I know they still meet every Wednesday. And he knows I know about it so why not tell me_? At one time Wufei worried that Heero never mentioned any new friends. He'd mentioned a few of his employees from time to time as part of an anecdote but that was it. _But now there's Milliardo. I still don't understand why he would invite Milliardo in and not the rest of us_. _Is he hiding something from all of us_?

And as much as Wufei wanted to ask when Heero was going to call their friends he refrained, thinking back on the first time he'd broached the topic. Wufei ended up yelling at Heero that he was being childish and hung up on him. The two didn't speak for over four months. Finally, Wufei had called back to apologize and that was the last time they spoke of the matter until a month ago. _The fact that he's not willing to speak of Milliardo is not a good sign. He's still keeping to himself_.

"Good to hear."

Heero heard a note of disappointment in Wufei's voice but wasn't sure why. _I told him nothing was going on. That's good, right_?

**_Well, I've gotta go. Procrastination isn't my style._**

Wufei chuckled, but again, it didn't have that haughty tone to it and Heero frowned.

"Never was. Talk to you later, Heero."

**_Later, Wufei._**

Heero hung up the phone and stared unseeing at his boots on the desk. He always enjoyed speaking with Wufei and this time had been no exception. They were of similar temperaments and had always gotten along. Of course they've had their bad moments too, but they were ultimately caused by their concern for the other and not out of malice or some other petty reason.

But something about their conversation today left him feeling uneasy. Wufei didn't give him any bad news. On the contrary, he had nothing but good news about his friends' lives. Adoption, impending engagement and moving in with your significant other were all joyous occasions.

_So why do I feel……sad?_

It was true that sometimes he wished he were there for these events and perhaps it was time to rethink Wufei's advice of finally getting in contact with everyone and not just Wufei. All of them seemed to have moved beyond their experiences in the war to live happy and fulfilling lives.

Heero had been living on his own for four years and was content with his new life. He thought that having his freedom would make his life happier and that as long as he had that, he would need nothing else. But after hearing Wufei's update on everyone's lives and how they were happy and had someone to go home to, Heero realized there was more to life than just doing what you wanted.

As his eyes slowly came back into focus and he found himself back in the here and now, Heero came to a sobering realization. He was lonely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey there."

Heero briefly looked up to acknowledge the greeting as Milliardo sat down on the barstool to his right.

"Hey."

Milliardo's smile fell when he saw the dull blue eyes aimed at him and heard the mumbled response. He turned his attention to the bartender and motioned for a drink and she gave a nod instead of her usual wink and smile and he instantly became worried.

"Heero? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is coming up roses. Why?"

He heard the slurred speech and his brow furrowed even more. When Rose put his drink in front of him he silently asked his question of her and she discreetly held up two fingers and let her gaze fall on Heero before walking away. _He's been here drinking since 2pm? What the hell is going on_?

"You should have called me if you were going to start early. I would have been more than happy to join you instead of working."

Milliardo's words brought Heero out of his haze and he sat up straighter and cleared his throat. For a brief moment he wondered how long Milliardo had been sitting next to him, but a quick glance at the glass to his right told him not long at all. _Assuming that's his first drink_.

Realizing that being unaware of his surroundings was a sign he'd drank too much, Heero flagged down Rose and ordered a soda and bowl of pretzels. The older woman smiled and left to get his order. He'd rather have coffee, but after hearing one of the regulars describe Rose's coffee as sludge, Heero thought it best not to.

Milliardo was relieved to see Heero putting himself back together but he was still curious what could have driven him to such an extreme. On a regular Wednesday night Heero would drink no more than six beers and was capable of getting himself home. But if he had to make the judgment call right now, Milliardo would have to say that Heero was not capable of getting himself out the front door.

The pair sat in silence as Heero drank a soda and ate a whole bowl of pretzels. Finally confident he could hold a reasonably intelligent conversation despite the alcoholic buzz, Heero spoke up, subconsciously bringing up the topic that had driven him to get drunk in the first place.

"So tell me something. Do you have anyone to go home to?"

Heero, in his slightly inebriated state, didn't see his companion's lips curl at the corners in a knowing smirk. Milliardo took another sip of his drink before deciding on his answer.

"In a manner of speaking….yes."

Milliardo heard the quiet scoff and smiled. He could just imagine the sort of assumptions going through the young man's mind as he stared down at his soda. _You're not the only one who can give vague answers, Yuy_.

Milliardo's answer didn't do anything to alleviate Heero's mood and he found himself gesturing for another beer.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Heero glared at Milliardo but the man didn't seem a bit phased by him. In fact, he almost looked amused. As Heero fought to keep the hundreds of rude and even nasty comments locked tightly in his head, his beer arrived. With a sigh of relief he picked up the bottle and drained half of it before putting it back down.

"If you get sick I will show you no mercy, Heero."

"I don't get sick."

And with a smug grin Heero picked up his beer and finished off its contents, his eyes never leaving Milliardo's. After he put the bottle down with a little more force than he'd intended, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Milliardo watched the drunk man fumble with the bills and just when he was about to reach out in frustration and do it for him, Heero pulled out several bills and placed them on the bar.

"Heero, maybe I should----"

"Stay out of my business, Peacecraft."

Milliardo's eyes widened momentarily at the acidic tone and glinting eyes aimed at him_. So he doesn't get sick when he's drunk, he gets belligerent. Lovely_.

He watched as Heero stood up, swayed a little bit, and then continued to walk a winding path towards the door. Rose looked at Milliardo, her concern obvious and he held up his hand as he drained his glass before following after Heero.

Outside Milliardo caught Heero by the arm and spun him around to face him. The glare had lost some of its sting as Heero's body began to give in to the alcohol's effects and his lids were slowly making their way to half mast.

"Just let me give you a ride home. I….Rose is worried about you."

Heero scoffed and tried to push away but Milliardo held firm and grabbed him by both shoulders_. Is this what my life has come to? The old woman bartender is worried about me? My god I'm so pathetic_.

Milliardo could see that Heero's mind had become occupied with some other matter so he gently guided him to his car and opened the door, surprised that Heero willingly got in. Thinking his job just got a whole lot easier Milliardo made his way to the other side of the car and got in, starting the engine.

"So where do you live?"

Heero turned to look at him as if he'd just propositioned him and moved as far away from Milliardo as possible, pressing himself up against the car door.

"None of your damn business."

Milliardo stared at the drunken man in his car, incredulous. _Is this really Heero? So not only is he nasty when he's drunk, but he pouts like a petulant child_. _Incredible_.

"Fine. Then you leave me with no other alternative."

Milliardo pulled out into traffic and began driving home. After a few quiet minutes Heero suddenly jerked and he looked around as if just realizing he was in a car.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"My place."

"Why?"

Milliardo couldn't help but turn and give Heero a lopsided grin. _Wow, he really is gone. Although his eyes, they're starting to look sharper, more like the Heero I know_.

"Eyes on the road."

"Yes, sir."

_To be continued…_

**A/N – I luuuuuv me some drunk Heero**!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

I am stupid silly in love with this chapter. Enter the Rascal!

**Rascal**

**Chapter 7**

The two men didn't speak again until Milliardo pulled into the parking garage and they were exiting the car.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Is what ok?"

"Your roommate. You sure he won't mind?"

_Oh, that's right, I never clarified my living situation with him. So he assumed a male roommate instead of a girlfriend. Interesting. _

"Honestly, I don't know. He's a bit finicky when it comes to guests."

"Great."

Milliardo threw his arm around the unsteady man's shoulders as they entered the elevator. An authoritative push of the four button and they were on their way, Milliardo grinning like a Cheshire Cat and Heero sulking.

"Relax, Heero, he won't scratch your eyes out or anything. Although he is a bit of a biter."

"What?!"

Heero tried to push out of Milliardo's grasp but the blonde just chuckled and held firm. The elevator announced their arrival with an off tune ding and Milliardo let go of Heero and let him follow down the hallway to his apartment. He put the key in the lock and just before opening the door he stopped and turned to Heero, whispering conspiratorially.

"One other thing about my roommate: he's…..well to be honest he's a bit hairy so don't stare, ok?"

Milliardo was amazed he managed to keep himself looking so calm and casual about everything while Heero looked like he had entered an episode of _The Twilight Zone_, his face a mixture of fear and wonder.

"Welcome to my home, Heero."

Milliardo opened the door and turned on the lights illuminating Heero's cautious entranceMilliardo tossed his keys into a glass dish on the foyer table and disappeared back into the dark hallways opposite the front door on the other side of the living room._ If the place is dark I guess his roommate is asleep_._ That's a relief_.

"Just make yourself at home, Heero! I'll be right out to make you some coffee!"

Heero winced at the loud voice echoing from the hallway. _Damn it! He's going to wake up his roommate and I don't feel like dealing with this freak._

_**Meow.**_

Heero looked down at see a black cat with white socks and big green eyes staring up at him expectantly. _Milliardo has a cat? I guess that makes sense. It's the only type of animal I could picture him with_. _ Or maybe it belongs to his roommate_.

Milliardo came back out and went straight into the kitchen area. The floor plan was completely open with the eat-in kitchen overlooking the expansive living room. There was a wall of curtains to his left which Heero assumed hid a balcony while the kitchen was on his right. The living room had a leather sofa, a couple leather chairs and a large rustic looking square coffee table in the middle of them with a small matching end table on one end of the sofa. The TV was huge but it sat on a very simple stand that housed various electronics. The walls were surprisingly bare with the exception of a clock that hung on the wall opposite the foyer. There was a hallway that presumably led back to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Would you like regular or decaf?"

"Decaf."

Heero looked back down at the cat who was still sitting at his feet, just staring.

"Don't worry about him, Heero, take a seat. If he hasn't bitten you yet you should be safe."

"He bites?"

"I already told you Rascal was a biter. Now go sit down."

Realization dawned on Heero and he knew he'd been played. _That bastard! All those warnings about some freak roommate. He was talking about a stupid cat?_!

"Your roommate……" Heero looked over in the direction of the platinum blonde who was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets as if nothing were peculiar about the situation. Then he looked back down at the big green eyes that seemed to be studying him. Judging him. "….is you?"

_**Meow.**_

"Nice to meet you. I'm Heero."

_**Meow.**_

"Yeah, Milliardo told me. Hope you don't mind my coming over so late."

Heero kept gazing into the green feline eyes, as if waiting for a response. _I hope I don't remember this in the morning. I'm not sure I could live with the knowledge that I'm standing in Peacecraft's apartment having a conversation with a cat. I wonder if this is what Trowa experiences when he 'speaks' to the animals? Maybe he's not as crazy as I thought_. _ That or he's always drunk_.

The black cat with white socks known as Rascal regarded Heero for a few more seconds before moving in and rubbing his cheek against Heero's ankle.

"He likes you."

Heero finally tore his attention from the friendly feline and looked up to see a smiling Milliardo offering him a steaming cup of coffee.

"He's a cat."

Heero accepted the warm mug of brew and made his way over to a very comfortable looking dark brown leather chair.

"I'm not so sure about that."

A raised eyebrow questioned the Preventor's statement but suddenly Heero found a soft, warm presence at the side of his head. Rascal had jumped up onto the back of the chair and proceeded to make himself at home at the base of Heero's neck, legs draped around him as if in a fireman's carry, tail lazily swaying.

Milliardo stifled his chuckle as he watched the stunned brunette struggle to come to grips with his new friend. Apparently deciding the effort wasn't worth it, Heero sighed and just sipped at his coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments until Heero could be heard growling in response to a very rough pink tongue licking his cheek. This time Milliardo did not hold back his laughter.

"I've never seen Rascal take to somebody like he has you, Heero."

"I'm leaving."

Heero put his half empty coffee cup on the table and stood up, causing Rascal to slip down into the seat cushion.

"You can't."

"Watch me."

"You're drunk, Heero and I'm not going to drive you home. You had your chance and you refused to tell me where you lived. So come back here and finish your coffee while I go get you some blankets and a pillow."

Milliardo put his cup down and disappeared once again back into the dark hallway. Heero just stared after him, his mind not working fast enough to reply to Milliardo's statements. _He offered to take me home? And when did I agree to come here anyway? And why is that damn cat still staring at me_?!

Heero growled and stomped back over to the chair and picked up Rascal, tossing him onto the sofa.

"I'm never drinking again."

_**Meow.**_

"Shut up."

_**Meow.**_

"None of your business."

_**Meow.**_

"Look you----"

"Heero? Are you arguing with my cat?"

Milliardo stood there, arms stretched around blankets and pillows chuckling at the scene. He saw Heero's cheeks turn a deep rose and then he scowled.

"That…" He pointed at the mostly black feline. "….is not a cat."

"I told you. But if you two can't play nice I'll just have to separate you."

Milliardo ignored the seething man in his chair and dumped the bedding on the sofa, right on top of Rascal. The cat quickly made its way out from underneath and proceeded to follow Milliardo around meowing at the top of his lungs as if yelling at his owner while Milliardo disappeared back down the hallway.

Heero sat there, bewildered. _This is not happening. I'm passed out drunk in some alley. That must be it_.

When Milliardo returned he held out a pair of pajamas for Heero.

"They'll be a little big, but I guarantee they're comfortable."

Heero looked from the offered powder blue clothes to Milliardo and back again. He reluctantly took them with a sigh and slumped back in the chair defeated. Milliardo just stooped down to pick up Rascal, cradling him against his chest and scratching behind his ears.

"You look tired, Heero. We'll leave you in peace. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Heero waited until he heard Milliardo's bedroom door firmly shut before he even moved. He quickly changed into the pajamas and nestled down into the comfortable leather sofa and pillow, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He lay there in the dark trying to put the whole miserable and bizarre day behind him by letting his mind wander. He inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before releasing it, letting his whole body relax. _What's that smell_? Heero inhaled again and he became aware of the rich smell of sandalwood with a hint of flowers. _Milliardo. It's his smell_. Heero turned his head and smelled the pillow, the scent very powerful. _He must have taken this right off his own bed_. Heero inhaled once again and with one last thought he fell into a deep sleep. _He smells really nice_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo had gotten up to use the bathroom and noticed Rascal was not curled up at the foot of his bed and his bedroom door was ajar. _That is one scary cat_. _I hope he's not out there bothering Heero_. Deciding the bathroom could wait he went out into the living room to check on Heero and find out what happened to Rascal. _It's not like him to sleep anywhere other than in my bed_. He padded out to the dark living room and shivered, the sleepy heat finally leaving his body. A few more steps found Heero laying on his back with Rascal tucked up under his chin, a hand draped possessively on the cat's back.

He stared in wonder at the two creatures lying on his sofa and he couldn't squash the jealousy. _So these two are curled up together while I'm alone in bed. Perfect_.

"Hmph." Milliardo smiled as he ran a gentle hand over Rascal and the hand resting on the cat. "Sleep well you two."

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Rascal was inspired by my wonderful psycho kitty Baxter. He's part Maine Coon, affectionate, and is completely bonkers. I love the big fur ball. And I may not literally understand what he "says", but I have a good sense and I swear he sasses me. I swear. I'm not a crazy cat lady, promise. I'm a crazy manga girl. I have people who will testify on my behalf. Anyway…

I'm glad you guys are diggin' the story and look forward to hearing your opinions in later chapters. Enjoy!

**Rascal**

**Chapter 8**

Heero's eyes shot open suddenly and he remained very still, knowing he was in unfamiliar surroundings. Quickly, he recounted his most recent memories and cringed. _I got…drunk. Horribly drunk. And Milliardo….this is his place. And this is….._

Heero wiggled his fingers in the soft, warm fur ball resting on his chest.

…_.his cat._

The warm feline on his chest stirred, making a squeaking noise as it stretched its body and stood up, looking down at Heero with its green eyes.

_**Meow.**_

"I wouldn't call it good."

Heero sat up, heedless of Rascal and the feline just jumped down onto the floor and headed back down the hallway. Heero sat there and looked around the dim room.

_Must still be early. Maybe I should just get my clothes and---_

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Heero looked up and saw a sleepy Milliardo rubbing an eye, a sleepy smile on his face. Heero could only stare at the uncharacteristic look for the aristocratic blonde. He was only wearing pajama pants which were rumpled and his hair had a few frizzy spots from moving around in his sleep. And for some reason Heero couldn't seem to get his eyes off the broad, bare chest. But thankfully Milliardo helped him out by pulling a t-shirt on after nursing his sleep-hazy eyes.

"Y..eah."

"Good. The bathroom is down the hall. I thought I'd start breakfast. Any requests?"

Heero could only shake his head back and forth and Milliardo just chuckled as he shuffled into the kitchen, amused at the sight of a disoriented Heero sitting on his sofa wearing slightly oversized pajamas. _My pajamas. Heero Yuy slept on my sofa last night, wearing my pajamas_.

Milliardo padded up to the refrigerator and opened the door and stopped, staring blankly into the lit shelves of food. _Heero Yuy is wearing my pajamas_. Suddenly, Milliardo burst out laughing, not caring if Heero could hear him or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey!"

Heero looked under the table and found Rascal licking the top of his bare foot.

"Stop that."

_**Meow.**_

Heero and Rascal stared at each other and Milliardo quietly observed the comical situation as he made breakfast. Eventually it was Heero who backed down and sat back up straight with a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, freak."

Heero took a tentative sip of his fresh cup of coffee and turned his attention to Milliardo, trying to ignore Rascal's ticklish ministrations but his toes still wiggled every now and again.

"How did you end up with such a creature?"

Milliardo chuckled and continued to cook.

"Relena of course. Rascal followed her all over town one day on a shopping trip. He waited outside the stores and just followed her everywhere so she took him home. But lo and behold she's allergic."

"So…..big brother to the rescue?"

Milliardo turned enough for Heero to see pale blue eyes roll in exasperation and he couldn't help but chuckle. It was the second time that morning that Heero had seen Milliardo look so….normal.

"She just kept hounding me and when she threatened to send that crazed Catalonia girl to my apartment I happily took Racal."

Heero nodded, knowing Milliardo's decision was the correct one. Without noticing, both men shivered in unison at their own recalled memories of one Dorothy Catalonia.

"Breakfast is served."

Milliardo placed a plate of fluffy eggs and sizzling bacon before Heero, then proceeded to fix his own plate.

"This is good. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm shocked you can even eat after all the alcohol you consumed yesterday. And I'm more than a little bitter over your lack of a hangover."

Heero merely chuckled as he continued to eat breakfast. Milliardo smiled at the deep sound. It had become one of his favorite sounds since joining Heero at _Rufus's_.

"So. Do you think you'll ever tell me the reason behind your personal little bacchanal yesterday?"

Clear blue eyes fixed on him and Milliardo held his smile in place even as his stomach twisted. The pair remained staring at each other until Heero finally looked away, reaching for his coffee, mumbling.

"Just a moment of weakness."

Milliardo's smile faltered and he nodded slightly as he turned his attention to his own plate of food.

"So where do you live?"

Heero's head shot up and he put the coffee cup down harder than he intended as he stared wide-eyed at Milliardo who could only scoff.

"What? I'm not just going to leave you to find your own way home. I'll give you a ride."

Heero blinked a few times and studied the man across from him. _Doesn't he ever learn? I told him my life was none of his business. Although….he did look after me last night and made me breakfast_. _I suppose I owe him one_.

"Three blocks from _Rufus's_ on Chatterly."

Milliardo looked down at his plate as he chewed and then finally nodded his head.

"I know where that is. There's a fantastic pizzeria on that street."

"_Stromboli's_."

"Yeah."

Milliardo watched as Heero kept his head down and just ate his food. _Jeez, like pulling teeth_.

Suddenly Heero looked up and reached for his coffee mug but he stopped with the mug midway to his mouth when he found piercing pale blue eyes aimed at him.

"What?"

Milliardo just shrugged and offered a lopsided grin even though he'd been caught blatantly staring at Heero.

"Nothing."

Cerulean eyes narrowed and Milliardo could only imagine the thoughts going through the former teenaged terrorist's mind. _He probably thinks I'm spying for some radical faction of freedom fighters and I'm trying to recruit him_. Milliardo chuckled and stood up grabbing a small plate from the cabinet and scraping some eggs from his plate onto it along with some pieces of bacon. Then he placed it on the floor and continued eating his own breakfast, completely ignoring Heero who was watching his every move.

"There, that should save you for a few hours. Once he's done eating he'll go sit in the window for a few hours."

Milliardo smiled at Heero who could only stare in wonder at the man who seemed perfectly at ease with the unconventional situation. _Maybe this isn't as big a deal as I'm making it out to be_.

"Do you always feed him whatever you're eating?"

Milliardo just shrugged and continued eating.

"He refuses to eat cat food."

"Big surprise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just drop me off at the shop."

"Heero, I'll take you home."

"No, it's ok. I have a change of clothes at the shop and I'm already running late."

Milliardo sighed and threw up his hands in defeat, making his next right, heading towards the body shop. _I honestly want to believe him, but he's so guarded, I can't help but think he doesn't want me knowing exactly where he lives_.

Five minutes later they were stopped in front of Heero's shop with the brunette practically leaping from Milliardo's car, making a beeline for the door.

"Hey, Heero."

The brunette turned around, hand still on the door to the customer entrance.

"Next time you decide to do some heavy duty drinking, give me a call."

"Why?"

"I'll take care of you again."

Heero's hand fell from the knob and he took a few steps towards the car, face showing his disbelief.

"Why would I--"

"Hey, if nothing else you know you'll get a nice breakfast, right? See ya!"

Before Heero could say anything further Milliardo drove off. Heero just stood there, astounded at the blonde's audacity.

_And right in front of the shop too! I hope Jeremy didn't hear him. I'm pretty sure that nosy old man was the one who told Milliardo about Rufus' to begin with_.

Heero sighed and turned back, entering the shop and preparing to fix anyone with a glare of death who dared ask why he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Good morning, boss man!"

Heero just grumbled and glared as he made his way to the garage door, wanting nothing more than to escape to the back locker-room and get a shower and clean clothes.

"Say….isn't that the same shirt you were wearing yesterday? Yeah, it is. That was the shirt Billy liked so much, right?"

Heero cringed as the old man continued to shout after him even after the door to the garage opened and shut. He didn't make eye contact with anyone and heard a few greetings thrown his way. Heero just raised a hand in greeting and quickly retreated to the back room. After the door shut behind him he sighed in relief until he heard some laughter erupt from the mechanics. _Damn Milliardo, the old man, the freakish cat, Wufei, and damn me for allowing all of them to get to me_!

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

I'm glad you guys are still around. You are….still around, right? Hope so. Enjoy!

**Rascal**

**Chapter 9**

"I….don't think so."

"Why not?"

"No."

Milliardo looked down at the calm man sitting at his desk flipping through a trade magazine. He had two reasons for asking Heero to dinner and he was leery about revealing either, but the firmer Heero's stance was against having dinner with him, the more it became clear to Milliardo that he'd have to show at least part of his hand to win this game.

"Alright, fine. The truth is Rascal won't shut up and I think it's your fault. I think he…..misses you."

Heero's hand stopped mid page turn and he stared at his desk for a few moments. _I am not hearing this. Is he trying to pull some kind of prank_? Heero looked up and saw Milliardo leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and head down. As if hearing Heero's silent questions he looked up and Heero was stunned to see pale blue eyes screaming of desperation. _He's serious. I'll be damned_. He had hoped his exposure to freakish felines was done once he left Milliardo's apartment earlier that week.

"Are you inviting me to have dinner……with your cat?"

"No, of course not!"

Milliardo threw his arms up in a gesture of frustration as he pushed off the wall and began pacing the small office a few times before turning to face the suspicious cerulean eyes following his every move.

"Just…..come over. If he shuts up, then I'll have my answer. But I wouldn't just ask you to stop by. I thought the least I could do was offer you dinner."

_Come on, Heero, just say yes. Have dinner with me, damn it!_

Heero sat there and stared at his magazine, not seeing anything as he contemplated Milliardo's offer. _I can believe that freakish excuse for a cat is driving him crazy. But…because of me? That's stupid_! But the more Heero thought about the strange cat that compelled people to talk to it, the more he found himself willing to help Milliardo out. _Damn it_.

"Alright. I'll come over."

Milliardo smiled, but made sure not to look too triumphant. Instead, he let the breath out he was holding and his shoulders sagged with relief. _Step 1: check_.

"Thank you, Heero. What night will be good for you?"

Heero scoffed at the perfectly normal and polite question. _Like I have anything else to do. But I want to get this over with so the sooner the better_.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"See ya then."

Heero stood up and headed for the door that led into the main garage area, not turning back to say another word to Milliardo. But the blonde didn't care about the wordless exit. He'd accomplished what he came to do: get Heero to spend some time with him outside of a bar. _I don't want to be the drinking buddy. I want to be more than that_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo walked in the front door and he heard Rascal meowing at the top of his little kitty cat lungs before he even appeared. He sighed and answered the feline in a tired voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Wow."

"Told you."

Milliardo and Heero deposited their jackets in the foyer and Milliardo continued back to his bedroom while Heero just stood on the precipice of the living room.

_**Meow.**_

Heero saw the black cat with white socks padding up to him.

"Hey there."

Rascal sat at Heero's feet and the two just stared at each other for a few silent moments as Heero questioned his sanity. _Why am I still talking to a cat? And what's with the look_? Just as Heero was about to step past the cat and sit down, Rascal launched himself in the air and by instinct alone Heero caught the cat against his body.

_**Meow.**_

Rascal, who had his paws resting on Heero's shoulders as if giving him a hug, leaned in and began licking his cheek.

"Jeez."

Milliardo emerged from his bedroom to find Heero looking very annoyed as he hugged Rascal to him and tolerated the cat's affections.

"Well, I guess that answers my question."

Milliardo shrugged and turned towards the kitchen to start cooking dinner, leaving Heero to fend off the affections of Rascal. Confident that he wouldn't be found out, Milliardo let a triumphant smile show as he began to prepare dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have OZ to thank for my shop."

The simple unexpected statement caused Milliardo to choke a bit on the food in his mouth and he reached for his drink, sipping and coughing intermittently while casting glances at the man sitting across from him who didn't seem fazed by his statement or Milliardo's reaction.

Milliardo finally cleared his throat and met Heero's gaze which seemed to be waiting for a verbal response and not just a physical one.

"They never were very good bookkeepers."

Heero smirked and Milliardo returned the gesture before dropping his head again and continuing with his dinner to conceal his smile. _I thought Heero accepting my dinner invitation was a major victory, but for him to reveal something so personal….without any prompting……_

"Cut it out."

Milliardo's head shot up at the stern warning from the man across from him, thinking he'd somehow given himself away but he soon realized it wasn't him Heero was addressing. Milliardo's lips slowly curved upwards into a lopsided grin as he watched Heero try to politely push Rascal away from under the table with his foot. Rascal seemed fairly determined to stay right where he was however, opting to wrap his front paws around Heero's ankle in an effort to stay with the man.

"He's really quite fond of you. Why don't you take him home with you?"

Milliardo chuckled at the positively murderous glare being aimed at him from across the table.

"This is all your fault, Peacecraft."

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't brought me here in the first place---"

"You wouldn't tell me where you lived."

"You should have just left me alone."

"Really, Heero? Is that what you really wanted? To be left alone?"

Heero's face suddenly went slack and Milliardo saw the briefest of color in his cheeks before Heero bowed his head and suddenly became very fascinated with his half-eaten dinner. Milliardo thought he'd just ruined dinner, cursing himself for saying something so bold to the restrained brunette. _But how else am I supposed to get through to him_?

As the pair sat and continued their dinner, the sounds of silverware clinking against ceramic mixed with the shuffling sounds of feet fighting against furry beast with the occasional growl thrown in for color. And just when Milliardo was about to attempt to start up the conversation again, Heero's quiet voice sounded.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me alone."

Milliardo thought to say something, just a little snippet to let Heero know he appreciated the admission and to let him know he wanted more out of their relationship than just drinks, but thought better of it and opted to just nod instead before getting up to get another drink from the fridge. _One step at a time, Milliardo. One step at a time_…..

_To be continued….._

**Note:** Was that short? It seemed short to me after proofing. Didn't seem that short in Word. Oh well.

And just for the record: Yes, my Baxter actually will jump right up onto your chest like that. Sometimes without making eye contact first and it will scare the mess out of you, believe you me.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Ok, I'm posting as much as I can between my hubby's birthday and having my pool table assembled. Everyone who has reviewed, or commented, or tagged my story or myself for alerts and favorites: I LOVE YOU!!

**Rascal**

**Chapter 10**

"Hello?"

_**May I speak to Mr. Yuy please?**_

Heero frowned at the cold voice and immediately picked up on the noises in the background. _A hospital_?

"Speaking."

_**Mr. Yuy my name is Dr. Muraki and I'm calling on behalf of Milliardo Peacecraft. He's currently under our care and he's given us your name as a medical contact.**_

Heero couldn't find his voice. His mind was too busy hurtling questions for him to muster enough of his faculties to respond. _Is this some sort of joke? Why the hell would he have me as a contact? What about Relena? And if I'm his contact, does that mean my name is part of his Preventor file? If this is for real….even if it's not for real….I'm going to kill him with my bare hands_.

_**Mr. Yuy?**_

"Yes."

_**Mr. Peacecraft's injuries are not serious but we still need you to come to the hospital and check him out. He cannot drive and will need someone to help care for him at home.**_

Heero's mouth opened and closed a few times and he stared at the floor in disbelief. _Pick him up? Take care of him? Is he serious_?

_**Mr. Yuy? I realize this call may come as a bit of a shock but please……Will you be able to come to the hospital for Mr. Peacecraft?**_

Heero cleared his throat and frowned at the impatient voice on the other end of the phone.

"I can come get him. Which hospital?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo sat in the hospital bed waiting for the inevitable barrage of anger to come spewing forth from the pacing man in his room. Heero had arrived ten minutes ago and hadn't spoken a single word. He entered the room as expected: the door slamming open, revealing glinting blue eyes that promised unbearable pain. But to Milliardo's surprise he hadn't yelled or throttled him yet. As a matter of fact, all he could seem to do was pace, glare and let the occasional growl loose.

"You're mad."

A grunt was Milliardo's only response.

"Ok, you're pissed. And you're wondering why I had them call you instead of any number of people. Well, I have a perfectly vain reason."

Heero stopped and gripped the rails at the end of the bed, the white of his knuckles showing through.

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm hurt because of some stupid fall down the stairs."

Heero stood there, his anger forgotten as he blinked a few times in surprise. _Stairs? He fell….down the stairs? That's why I'm getting so worked up right now? Because his clumsy ass fell down some stairs_?!

The more Heero thought about the situation, the more ridiculous and amusing it became. And suddenly, he found he couldn't do anything other than laugh.

"Go ahead, I know, very funny. But it hurts like hell, I'll have you know."

Heero made his way to the chair at the bedside and slumped down into it, still chuckling.

"What did you do, trip over that hair of yours?"

Milliardo's cheeks flushed and he narrowed his eyes at Heero's amusement, but then he realized that he'd never seen Heero so relaxed and happy_. He's still guarded, even at the bar. But now….he's laughing and smiling. My god….he looks so….._

"You fell down the stairs? Who does that? It's so cliché."

Milliardo just smiled and waited for Heero's musings to subside, enjoying the rare sight and sound. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Heero to regain his composure and once he realized Milliardo was watching him, his cheeks flamed up and he sat up straight, clearing his throat, back to his normal self.

"Alright, fun time is over. Let's get out of here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So why did you have them call me, really?"

"Because you can keep a secret."

Heero lowered Milliardo onto the edge of his bed and backed away, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. The car ride to Milliardo's had been silent, as well as the ride up the elevator and the slow trek to and through Milliardo's apartment to his bedroom where Heero had just deposited the injured blonde. He'd been supporting Milliardo's body against his own since arriving from the hospital and now that the blonde was no longer attached to his hip, he suddenly felt cold.

"And?"

"And nothing. I trust you. And you're strong enough to help me get home. It's that simple."

Heero studied the wounded man and the more he looked into the pale blue eyes, the more he realized Milliardo was telling the truth. There was no hidden motive. _Of course not. What was I expecting? His logic makes perfect sense. So why am I not satisfied with his answer_?

Heero spun on his heels and exited the bedroom to retrieve Milliardo's medication and a bottle of water, yelling to Milliardo from down the hall.

"Fine. But the next time call Chang! Walking into a Preventors medical center is not my idea of keeping a low profile!"

Milliardo smiled and reached over to pet Rascal who was nudging his elbow.

"We know better, don't we, Rascal?"

Heero quickly returned and Milliardo gratefully took the offered pills.

"The doctor said you would need help. I'll stop by tomorrow."

"I'm fine, Heero. I've dealt with worse. I just need some rest and painkillers."

Heero studied Milliardo as he slowly removed his shirt, burying a cringe as dark purple and blue bruises were revealed all along his ribs. _What the hell kind of stairs do that kind of damage? He's lucky he didn't crack something_.

Milliardo's actions were slow and pained, as evidenced by the grimace on his face and the occasional hiss. _Damn stubborn fool. He's lying_. But Heero knew the thought process well. Do for yourself. Ignore the pain.

"Where are your pajamas?"

"Huh? Oh…third drawer down."

Milliardo stopped and watched Heero as he retrieved a pair of pajama pants and shirt and laid them down next to him on the bed. _Is he really going to help me dress_?

Without making eye contact, Heero took the button-up shirt and guided it up one arm and then another, leaving the buttoning to Milliardo. Then he turned on his heels and mumbled as he left the room.

"I'll be outside if you need anymore help."

Milliardo chuckled, despite the pain it caused in his ribs as he set about changing into his pajama bottoms and buttoning his shirt. Once done, he called out for Heero.

The door opened and Heero entered the room and promptly came to Milliardo, assisting him in maneuvering completely onto the bed and settling him into the soft bed and deep pillows. Milliardo let out a grateful sigh as he sank into the comfort of his own bed.

"Thanks for coming, Heero. I really do appreciate it."

Heero gave a curt nod.

"If you need anything…..call me."

Heero wanted to respect Milliardo's decision even though he felt a strong urge to show up tomorrow and check on the wounded man_. I know how pissed off I would be if our roles were reversed. Granted, if our roles were reversed I wouldn't have fallen down the stairs to begin with_.

Milliardo's smile widened as Heero looked away and reached out to rub Rascal's ears as he kneaded a spot at the foot of the bed.

"I will. Goodnight, Heero."

"'Night."

Milliardo heard the front door close with a soft click and that's when he allowed the painkillers to work their magic. Rascal had already settled down and Milliardo closed his eyes, letting images of a smiling and laughing Heero send him off to pleasant dreams.

_To be continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 11**

RING RING

Milliardo reached out for the phone on his nightstand and smiled when he saw the name on the display.

"Are you calling to check up on me, Heero?"

There was silence on the other end and Milliardo wondered if Heero hung up before he could answer the phone, but finally he heard someone clear their throat and a familiar deep voice sounded in his ear.

_**Yes. **_

"I appreciate the sentiment."

_**How did you know it was me calling?**_

_Ooops. Oh well, there's nothing I can do now._

"I have your number programmed into my phone. You know, in case I end up in the hospital and I need someone to pick me up."

Milliardo kept his voice casual, maybe a little teasing, hoping Heero would accept his excuse and drop the subject.

_**I told you to call Chang next time.**_

"I have his number too. But H comes before W."

There was an aggravated sigh on the other end and Milliardo chuckled.

"Oh lighten up, Heero."

_**I should have known better**_.

Heero's voice sounded distant, as if he weren't really talking into the phone and he was talking out loud to himself. Milliardo frowned and tried to get Heero's attention.

"Heero? Hey, you still there?"

_**Yes, I'm here. What.**_

Milliardo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for checking on me."

A moment of silence passed before Heero's hesitant voice sounded on the other end.

_**You're welcome.**_

Milliardo frowned as he heard a grunt and then a sound of aggravation.

"Heero? What are you---?"

_**Gotta go.**_

And just like that the line went dead. _What the hell was that all about? If he was in the middle of something why did he call_? Milliardo pulled the phone back and stared at it as if it would clear up his confusion. Then he heard the sound of his front door closing, and Rascal sprang to his feet and left Milliardo behind to greet their unknown visitor.

He wasn't kept in suspense for long before Heero appeared in the doorway looking annoyed, box in hand.

"I'll be damned."

"Hmph. Join the club."

Heero entered the room and deposited the box on the dresser and began to empty its contents. There were cups of what Milliardo presumed to be coffee, a white bag full of bagels if the moniker Bagel Hut was to be believed, and a few items wrapped in foil. _And there he is, acting as if this is all perfectly normal and expected_.

"How are you feeling?"

"…fine."

Heero turned and fixed Milliardo with a disbelieving glare.

"Alright, I'm in more pain today than I was last night, but right now I'm more astounded than anything. How did you get in here?"

"Front door."

Milliardo narrowed his eyes at the flippant answer and Heero smirked as he handed Milliardo a cup of coffee.

"Are you honestly surprised I can pick a lock, or is it the fact that it was your lock in particular?"

Milliardo smiled as he brought the cup to his nose and inhaled the dark brew's aroma. _What a wonderful way to start the day. I should get hurt more often._

"Thank you for this, Heero, I'm feeling much better now that you're here."

He saw Heero falter as he brought his own cup of coffee up to drink and his joy increased. Heero didn't respond to Milliardo's comment and proceeded to drink his coffee.

_**Meow**_

Heero looked down at the feline who was rubbing himself against his leg. He sighed and put his coffee down.

"Fine." He looked to Milliardo and didn't like the pleased look on his face. "Would you like your bagel toasted?"

"Please. With butter and jam."

Heero grabbed the bag and left without a word, followed by Rascal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero helped Milliardo out to the living room where they ate breakfast and watched some TV before Milliardo's painkillers kicked in and he slept most of the afternoon away. When he woke up he was surprised, but pleased to find Heero sitting right where he left him, reading a book, Rascal curled in his lap.

"You look content."

Cerulean eyes turned their gaze on him and Milliardo felt that nervous sensation in his gut again. He knew what it meant but he wasn't sure if Heero was willing to accept it or not.

Heero didn't say anything. He just let the book drop into his lap, displacing Rascal who quickly found a new perch on the sofa arm.

"Heero…why did you come here today?"

There was a moment where Heero forgot himself and let his surprise show through. But it was brief and all too soon he'd schooled his features back to the calm façade. He scoffed and got up, heading into the kitchen.

Milliardo pushed himself up into a sitting position and watched as Heero poured a glass of iced tea. He looked up at Milliardo as he brought the glass up to his mouth and paused when he saw pale blue eyes studying him. He put the glass down, untouched and cleared his throat

"The sooner you recover, the sooner you can get back to work."

"You sound like my boss."

"You said you didn't want anyone to know you hurt yourself. What did you tell Une?"

Milliardo grinned and ran his hands through his hair, hating the feel of the tangled, oily hair. _I have got to take a shower. But I seriously doubt Heero will help me with that_.

"I actually have a nagging problem with my back so I simply told her it was acting up and I would be out for a few days."

"Nagging problem?"

Milliardo waived off Heero's curiosity.

"Happened years ago. Nothing worth talking about."

Milliardo decided he wanted to change topics before Heero could ask anymore questions.

"So what's your excuse? Surely you didn't tell someone at the shop that you wouldn't be in today to care for an injured friend."

"Hmph."

Heero grabbed the iced tea and drank deeply. When he put the empty glass down he had an arrogant smirk.

"I'm the boss. I answer to no one."

Milliardo chuckled.

"Touché."

Milliardo swung his legs around and tossed the blanket off as he prepared to stand up.

"Wait. I'll help."

"No. I am perfectly capable of going to the bathroom by myself."

Heero stayed at the breakfast bar and watched, jaw clenched and ready to spring should Milliardo be proven wrong. But once he managed to stand up, Milliardo moved easily enough and as he passed Heero on the way to the hallway he turned and stuck out his tongue.

At first Heero was shocked at the childish gesture, but then he couldn't help himself and he laughed. _Who would have thought that The Lightning Count, Zech Marquis, could be so immature_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo was sorry to see Heero go but he knew there was no way Heero would stay the night. _I'd have to get him stinkin' drunk for that_.

He smiled as he settled down into his bed, recalling how thoughtful Heero had been today.

_Although it did not escape my attention that he didn't answer my question. Why did he come here today? Not only to deliver breakfast, but to keep me company and make sure I had dinner. Is it possible I'm becoming important to him? Maybe I should see how far I can take this…. _

_To be continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Ok, so I think Milliardo gets a little….well, un-Milliardo like in this chapter. Just for a moment. But I figure everyone has an off day and there's no reason why Milliardo can't be an emotional little girl just like the rest of us. Oh, and he curses a bit too. But I'm willing to let that slide because I'm a big proponent of cursing.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 12**

Milliardo knew he was taking a chance, but you never got anywhere in life without taking risks. So he'd shored up his resolve in the days leading up to his usual rendezvous with Heero and by the time he sat down next to the brunette, he was ready to take that risk. And so he asked the question:

"Do you like the theater?"

Heero eyed Milliardo suspiciously.

"What kind of theater?"

Milliardo thought for a moment and wondered how to answer Heero's question, but then it dawned on him.

"Playhouse theater."

"I don't do theater."

"Why not?"

"Boring."

"Please, Heero. I have an extra ticket and if you don't go I'll be forced to go with Relena."

"So go."

"But I want to go with you."

"_Why_?"

Milliardo bristled at the accusatory tone and let a short frustrated growl loose as he stood up, pulled out his wallet and laid several bills on the bar before making a hasty exit.

Heero remained sitting forward but watched Milliardo's retreat in the mirror. _What the hell is his problem_?

"Trouble in paradise?"

Heero turned his gaze to the smirking bartender and gave her one of his dirtiest looks. The older woman just chuckled as she collected Milliardo's money and half empty glass and left Heero to brood. He quickly drained his beer and gestured to Rose for another, then let his head fall so he was staring blankly at the bar

_Just because we've been hanging out and drinking doesn't mean he has the right to ask me to go to the theater. _

Heero drank deeply from his new bottle of beer and thought about his "relationship" with Milliardo Peacecraft.

_Okay, sure, I guess we're friends. I've been over his place a few times and I picked his ass up from the hospital. We….talk. And his cat has some sort of freakish crush on me. But the theater? That's beyond the realm of friendship. It's…..it's dating! What the hell?!_

Heero growled and paid for his beer, stomping out of the bar muttering to himself.

"What does he want from me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo maintained his tight grip on the steering wheel all the way home. He had no idea how fast he drove, or what roads he took, he just drove home on automatic as his mind raced along with his car.

_Shit! _

_Why did I walkout like that?! I wanted to coax him out, not piss him off and drive him away! I must have looked like some pouting girl! _

_Shit!_

_I blew it. I can't face him after this. I'm sure he's figured out what I was trying to do by now. His tone of voice was clue enough. And even if he didn't figure it out, that still leaves me looking like an idiot._

_Shit!_

Milliardo kept berating himself all the way back to his apartment and by the time he'd walked in the front door he was exhausted. His hands hurt from maintaining such a strong grip on the steering wheel and he had a raging headache thanks to his clenched jaw.

But now it was catching up to him since he wasn't speeding down the roads in his car. He slumped down on the sofa, not bothering to turn on any lights. Rascal jumped up and rubbed his head against Milliardo's hand which was just sitting limply on the sofa.

Milliardo looked down and scratched the cat who was now purring.

"Sorry, Rascal, I think I screwed up everything."

_**Meow.**_

Milliardo's frown deepened at his cat's plaintive noise. _Heero would know what the hell he just said_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next Wednesday came around and Milliardo never showed. So after killing an hour drinking beers by himself, something he found he didn't enjoy as much as he used to, Heero called Milliardo as he walked home.

_**Hello?**_

"What time?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end and Heero thought they'd been disconnected, but finally Milliardo's voice sounded in his ear.

_**Heero? Why are you calling?**_

"What time?"

There was another pause and Heero could just imagine the smug look on Milliardo's face.

_**For what?**_

"The theater."

_**I thought you didn't want to go?**_

Heero ground his teeth as he faced forward, glaring a clear path through the people on the sidewalk. _After all that drama he's playing games_?

"Fine. Goodbye."

_**I'llpickyouupat7.**_

Heero's lips curved into an arrogant smirk at the sound of the rushed and desperate statement. _I don't play games, Peacecraft. Remember that._

"See you then."

And just like that he disconnected the call, feeling triumphant at having taught Milliardo a lesson. But as he walked up the stairs to his apartment his smug feeling evaporated as something finally occurred to him.

_I just agreed to go on a date with Milliardo_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo knocked on the door and waited as he heard the apartment's occupant make his way to the door, cursing. The door swung open with a gust of air revealing a flushed Heero. Milliardo could only stare. Heero was wearing a grey suit with a pale blue shirt that set off his eyes perfectly and even though it was obvious he actually did something to tame his hair, Milliardo was happy to see it still had a bit of the wildness he liked. _Wow. He looks really good. And I don't know why he's blushing but…very nice._

"What?"

"Nothing. Ready?"

Milliardo offered a smile and the two left. Once they were on the road Heero broke the silence to get his mind off his nervousness.

"So what are we seeing?"

As he asked his question Heero turned to look at the man next to him and found himself actually noticing Milliardo. He had been too distracted at berating himself earlier for falling into Milliardo's trap to notice, but Milliardo looked nice. _Not that he doesn't always look good_. _I think it's a genetic trait among the Peacecraft family._ His normally tied back hair was loose and it gave Milliardo a softer look, but Heero found himself frowning because it blocked most of Milliardo's profile at the moment. He clenched his fist on his thigh to keep from reaching out and tucking the hair behind his ear.

"We're seeing a play called _Our Family: _ _A Tale of Two Cousins_. It's supposed to be a dramedy."

"Good."

"Good?"

"No musical."

Milliardo chuckled and then thought to take advantage of the topic to learn more about his companion.

"Surely you must like some kind of music, Heero."

Heero remained staring forward, fully aware of what Milliardo was trying to do. _But why does he care_?

Milliardo's good mood was beginning to falter at Heero's continued silence. _Why won't he just answer my question? All that programming and training and that bastard doctor couldn't teach him simple social skills_?

"Classical."

Milliardo's smile slowly returned.

"And?"

"And what?"

"There has to be something else. Jazz, rock, country, hip-hop----"

"Hip-hop? Can you honestly picture it?"

Milliardo looked over to see an incredulous Heero staring at him. He smiled playfully and turned back to driving.

"Everyone has their dirty little secrets, Heero."

Heero turned back to face forward and scowled. _Of course everyone has dirty little secrets. But some of us are absolutely filthy with secrets_. _I wonder…..have you reconciled with your conscious the role you played in all that death and destruction_?

"Even you?"

The question was muttered more than spoken directly, but Milliardo heard it and scoffed.

"I'm shocked you even had to ask."

Heero's frown turned into a bitter smile and as he looked over at his driving companion he was pleased to see a similar look on Milliardo's face.

"Blues and Blues Rock."

Milliardo didn't acknowledge the response and the pair drove the rest of the way in silence.

_Is it possible he's finally willing to open up to me?_

_Why did I just tell him that?_

_Should I push my luck and ask something else?_

_He better not ask me anything else._

_Why hasn't he asked me what I like? Normal people would ask in return. I guess he's really not that curious about me._

_Hmm. I wonder what kind of music he listens to. But I can't ask him because that will just encourage him to be nosy. But…I want to know. Damn it._

Both men were frowning as their thoughts continued along, completely unaware of the other's parallel train of thought.

_To be continued…._

**Favorite line:** "_But some of us are absolutely filthy with secrets_."

**Favorite Pipe Dream:** _Our Family: _ _A Tale of Two Cousins_. Someday, my cousin and I will write this screenplay based on our respective family's scandals, tribulations, blunders and embarrassments, and the occasion shopping trip that led to an epiphany. And it will win Best Original Screenplay at the Oscars and we'll get to walk the red carpet and finally be able to tell the stars what we think of their outfits without yelling at the screen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

It was a weird split, I know, but this way evened out the pages 6 and 6 instead of 4 and 8. I'm weird that way. Well, I'm off to watch a new episode of _Avatar _with my daughter and eat dark chocolate M&Ms.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 13**

Heero heard the small gurgling sound in the quiet car and looked to Milliardo who seemed oblivious. Heero let it go until thirty seconds later the sound could be heard again.

"Is that….your stomach?"

"Sorry. I'm hungry."

Heero just scoffed.

"Didn't you eat beforehand?"

"Not really. No time."

Milliardo had been too nervous to eat before the show so he'd opted for a stiff drink instead, which seemed to have been the better idea up until about ten minutes ago when his stomach felt like it was caving in on itself. _At least it waited to make noise after we left the theater_.

As if to make its point, Milliardo's stomach spoke up again and the blonde growled as he pulled onto Heero's street.

"Stop here."

"What?"

Milliardo looked to Heero, confused, but stern blue eyes glinted in the harsh streetlight illuminating the interior of the car and Milliardo did as he was told, pulling up to the curb.

"Come on."

Milliardo was too confused at Heero's behavior to do anything other than follow. But when he realized Heero's face was suddenly glowing orange he regained himself and looked at where they were. _Stromboli's. I didn't even notice where we were_.

"Are you sure?"

"We're not eating here. We'll take it back to my place. Now hurry. They close in half an hour."

Milliardo just smiled as he entered the open door Heero was holding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milliardo followed Heero silently to the apartment door, carrying three bags of food. He tried to keep the look of satisfaction off his face when Heero ordered a rather sizable amount of food for himself. _Maybe I wasn't the only one not up to eating before the show_.

They entered the apartment and Heero tossed his keys on a side table, along with his jacket and then turned to take the bags from Milliardo, flicking a few switches as he went along, illuminating the apartment throughout.

"Make yourself at home."

Milliardo stopped at the precipice of the living room for a moment and surveyed Heero's apartment. It was smaller than his own but with a similar open floor plan. There was no bar dividing the kitchen from the living room so everything just kind of flowed together. And as he expected of Heero, the apartment was Spartan, complete with the white walls and beige carpeting it undoubtedly came with, nothing on the walls, and the only item sitting out on the kitchen counter was a coffee pot.

The deep burgundy sofa looked a little worn for only supporting a single, reclusive man so Milliardo assumed it was bought used, along with the large square-shaped coffee table which had various nicks, a few visible coffee ring stains, and now their late night dinner.

There was a TV and DVD combo sitting against the wall and a long, low bookcase which contained books and piles of magazines. That was pretty much the sum of Heero's possessions with the exception of his bedroom which Milliardo assumed was equally utilitarian.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Milliardo from his observations to see Heero standing in the kitchen entranceway, plates and cups and silverware in hand.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Milliardo quickly deposited his coat on top of Heero's and joined the man to eat at the coffee table.

For the first five minutes or so, neither man spoke as he filled the gaping hole in his stomach. Finally, after a big drink from his soda, Heero reached out for the remote. Milliardo just watched the shows skip by, not really caring what they watched. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke out loudly and Milliardo looked up to see Relena on the TV screen, giving a speech. _Uh oh_.

Heero read the colored bar at the bottom of the screen and then turned to Milliardo who was very interested in eating his meal.

"You said you'd go with Relena if I didn't go. How was she supposed to attend the theater here when she was scheduled to give a speech on L7?"

_Think fast, Peacecraft!_

Milliardo finished chewing the mouthful of food, took a sip of his soda and then cleared his throat as he faced Heero, his face perfectly casual, showing no signs of his inner anxiety.

"Actually, I may have misspoken. I said if you didn't go, I would be forced to go with Relena. However, what I meant was, if you didn't go to the theater with me, I'd have no excuse but to accompany her to L7."

Milliardo bravely met the sharp blue gaze aimed at him, confident in his lie.

"Why would she force you to accompany her?"

For this, Milliardo did not have to lie.

"She's been on my case about not spending time together. I personally think she needs a husband."

Despite himself Heero smirked and looked to the blonde woman, wondering if she'd ever find a man willing to put up with her and her crusade.

Milliardo was relieved to see Heero relax and so he resumed his dinner, listening to Relena while making a mental note to call her soon. _I really am a terrible brother I suppose_.

"You should call her."

Milliardo's head whipped to the side and he stared at Heero wide-eyed. Heero just calmly looked at Milliardo. He wasn't smiling, but his face had a softer look to it.

"She's your family."

Milliardo didn't think Heero was really thinking about his relationship with his sister. _He doesn't really have a family, does he_? _He's already admitted to being lonely. And even though he accepts my companionship, he really needs his family back. Those pilots are his family_.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Heero started at Milliardo's soft words and turned back to his food, taking a big bite, glaring at the TV. _That's none of his business. He's completely out of line_.

Heero swallowed hard and winced before answering Milliardo, his attention still forward on the TV.

"That's none of your business."

Milliardo sighed at the hard tone in Heero's voice. _I thought we were getting somewhere_.

"I was just worried about you."

Heero wanted to turn to Milliardo, yell at him, and ask him why he would say such a thing_. I didn't ask for him to be my friend! He invaded my life! I was doing just fine by my_---

Heero slouched against the sofa and closed his eyes. _I was by myself. Alone. And now….there's Milliardo_. Heero sat there, considering what his life was like now and deciding it was better than he thought. And Milliardo was a friend that he wanted to keep.

"Sorry. But….you're right….I do."

Milliardo slowly turned to see Heero slumped against the front of the sofa, his eyes staring at his food, unseeing.

"Are you scared?"

Heero just scoffed and kept staring forward. Of course he was scared. Terrified even. What if, after finally gaining the courage to contact his friends again, they said "go to hell"? _They'd have every right_. He'd purposefully hidden his existence from them for several years.

"Maybe."

Milliardo could see Heero was becoming uncomfortable with the topic so he turned his attention back to his food, trying to sound casual as he ate and watched the TV.

"You shouldn't be. They're your family. They'll understand."

Heero looked to Milliardo who was sucking soda through a straw, watching TV. _He's trying to look casual but I know better. I just don't know if he's tense because of me, or if he's thinking about his own family. Relena is all he has as far as I know. Although I seem to recall him being close with that woman pilot. Nora was it_?

Milliardo could feel Heero's eyes on him and so he turned, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Heero just smirked and turned back to his dinner. _We're both a couple of fools_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Milliardo drove home, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. The night had been a complete success. Heero not only went to the theater with him, but they had dinner at Heero's apartment and shared a nice moment.

_He accepts me enough to discuss personal matters. Sort of. But the point is we talked. Not about work or generic crap. We spoke about our families, or lack thereof_.

Suddenly Milliardo found the car to be too quiet so he turned on the radio. He pressed the search button repeatedly looking for something to tempt his mood. Suddenly the sound of brass instruments and violins sounded and he stopped.

_Classical music. Who would have thought_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was tired and the full stomach would help him fall right to sleep, but for now his mind was still active.

_Tonight wasn't what I planned at all. I just wanted to go to the theater, get it over with, and come home. End of story. But Milliardo's stupid stomach_…..

His brows knit as he realized that having Milliardo over to eat was all his own doing. Milliardo didn't prompt him to go out for anything.

_I invited him to my apartment for dinner on my own. Huh._

Heero's features smoothed, accepting his role in the evening's turn of events rather easily, and then rolled over, snuggling into the pillow.

_I guess….tonight was nice. It wasn't a date. But….it was nice._

_To be continued…._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**You guys are great! I hope I can keep up with your expectations.**

**Rascal**

**Chapter 14**

Milliardo sat in front of the vid screen, took a deep, steadying breath, and then pushed the preprogrammed button labeled Relena. Within moments his sister's face appeared before him, smiling and radiant.

_Milliardo, how wonderful to see your face._

"Hello, Relena. How are you doing?"

_I'm well, thank you._

"I caught your speech the other night. Have you grown taller or are the representatives shrinking before your magnificent presence?"

Relena chuckled and Milliardo couldn't help the smirk. _Her smile is really beautiful_.

_I haven't heard from you in quite some time. I'm glad you called. I was thinking of stopping by when I'm on earth in a few months. Will you be around_?

"I don't know. Missions don't exactly have a set schedule."

Relena frowned and Milliardo knew what was coming.

_I really wish you would quit that job, Milliardo. Not only is it dangerous, but---_

"Criminals do not voluntarily go to jail, Relena. Let's move on, shall we?"

He could see the rosy tint in his sister's cheeks and hoped they'd finally settled the matter.

"Now, I actually did call for another purpose other than to see your beautiful face."

Milliardo smiled at the suspicious look on Relena's face.

"I have a favor to ask."

_**Really?**_

"The portion of father's library that was spared. Do you still have those books?"

_**Of course. What in particular are you looking for?**_

"He had a leather bound collection on the history of civilizations throughout the world. If you don't object, I'd like to take possession of them."

Relena wouldn't normally think anything of her older brother's request but she could see that he was uncomfortable. _He's hiding something. His true purpose, perhaps? I can tell he's nervous because he's being overly formal with me_.

_**Of course you may have them, Milliardo. I'll have them shipped to you immediately. May I ask what has prompted this request?**_

"I realized I finally had the time to read through them."

_**I see. Well, you should have them within a week or so. **_

"Thank you."

_**Milliardo, is everything alright? You seem distracted. This 'time' you've found to read books….you aren't hurt or anything are you?**_

Milliardo was touched at his sister's concern and attempt to find out the true meaning behind his call. _Sometimes we really are alike_.

"I'm fine. I've just finally decided to start enjoying life instead of merely living it. You should give it a try sometime."

The siblings chuckled and the conversation ended shortly afterwards with Milliardo having successfully procured the books without revealing the truth to his good intentioned, but nosy sister. He set the phone down and sat back in the desk chair, a satisfied smile on his face.

_This is perfect. I know he'll love them. But I can't give them all to him at once. I'll start by giving him one for his birthday. I wonder if he'll accept what it means. Will he understand what I'm trying to say_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you have plans this Friday night?"

Heero raised his eyebrow so high at Milliardo's question it looked as if it were trying to climb off his face. Milliardo stifled his laughter and even managed to keep his face relatively neutral in the face of Heero's comical suspicion.

"Why."

Milliardo sighed for good measure and met Heero's gaze, determined in his cause.

"Because I'm sick and tired of spending every Friday night alone. Aren't you?"

Heero scoffed and drained his beer_. Is he serious? Just when I get comfortable with how things are he has to go and push again. What does he want from me? Going to the theater with him was fine, but…he sounds like he really wants to go on a date._

"Well?"

"Well what? You were serious?"

At the incredulous tone in Heero's voice Milliardo's resolve crumbled. It made him angry that he would let Heero affect him so easily, but no matter how hard he tried he always let Heero win. Milliardo took a sip from his glass and stared down at his drink, slowly spinning the glass, staring at it without interest.

"Yes actually. But I suppose it was a bit much to ask you. It's just….."

Milliardo looked up and decided to put all his cards on the table. _This is ridiculous. We're grown men. There's no need for these coy little games_. So Milliardo looked directly into the cerulean eyes next to him, not hiding the sadness and frustration that was growing heavy in his chest.

"I thought it might be nice to spend more time together somewhere other than a bar. I like spending time with you, Heero. Don't you like spending time with me?"

Heero couldn't seem to do anything other than stare into the pale blue eyes that were gazing at him with such sincerity_. Of course I like spending time with him but…..maybe he doesn't mean anything other than just hanging out. That's no different than what we do now, right? But those eyes…..there's something behind those eyes that makes me nervous_.

The longer the silence dragged on the more Milliardo's chest hurt and finally he had to look away and he sat forward again and drained his glass with a grimace. He welcomed the burning sensation coursing down his throat that was masking the pain in his chest.

"What did….you have in mind?"

Milliardo didn't dare look up or anywhere near Heero. He knew he'd revealed too much of his feelings already. So he just stared into his glass and tried to sound casual.

"Nothing in particular. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Heero studied Milliardo's profile, something he found himself doing a lot lately. _It's not that I'm attracted to him. I just….like looking at him. Anyone in their right mind would have to admit he's gorgeous. And I know how soft that hair is_. _I wonder if his skin feels as smooth as it looks_.

Milliardo finally steeled himself and looked over to see Heero staring at him. Any hurt or nervousness he was feeling vanished and he smiled just enough. He didn't say anything, letting Heero's eyes wander. And when they finally met his own again, he was delighted to see Heero's face turn three shades of red.

"So is there something you'd like to do with me, Heero?"

Milliardo's voice was teasing and his smile had grown, giving it a mischievous look_. I'm taking a gamble. He's either going to be really pissed and storm off or he'll--_

"Hmph." Heero regained enough of himself to give Milliardo a once over as if proving looking at him was no big deal. "Target practice."

Milliardo chuckled and Heero joined in, shaking his head in defeat.

"Alright. I'll keep your lonely ass company Friday night."

Milliardo raised his newly served glass of whiskey to Heero in salute.

"My lonely ass thanks you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Heero….are you….?**_

Wufei exhaled slowly, still trying to discern how best to say what was on his mind. He and Heero had been talking on the phone for about twenty minutes, and this time when he asked Heero how things were going, to his utter shock and dismay, the reserved man told him about attending the theater with Milliardo, it having been his first time. Hearing Heero begrudgingly reveal this tidbit of information wreaked havoc with his emotions: he was happy that Heero seemed content and was getting out. But he was angry because Heero was still hiding from his friends. And he was confused as to how this situation had escalated so quickly. So in the interest of their friendship, he chose to gather more information first.

…_**..is it possible you're…..dating Milliardo?**_

"itwasn'tadate."

The flow of words was so fast and clipped Wufei didn't quite understand them.

_**Heero, what---**_

"Look, I was just doing him a favor because he didn't want to go with Relena. Just like when the hospital called me and asked me to pick him up. It was no big de---"

_**The hospital?! Heero, what the hell has been going on?! When was Milliardo hurt? And why did someone call you? When was this? What else has happened?**_

Suddenly, Heero realized just how deep he'd gotten with Milliardo. _How did I not realize? No…I did. And yet I still let him_…..

"Calm down. The hospital thing was awhile ago and it wasn't anything serious. Just a small…home accident."

Heero fought the smile that wanted to crack his calm façade thinking about how Milliardo injured himself, but he held it in. Even though Wufei couldn't see him, if he smiled, it would come through in his voice.

"And the theater was just that. We sat and watched a play and then went back to my place for food because we were starving. Perfectly normal."

_**For people who are dating, yes.**_

_Are we…dating? No. No_!

"We're not---!"

_**Heero, I'm glad you and Milliardo are….there for each other. And now that you seem content with….things….**_

Wufei paused repeating his mantra over and over again: _Tactful. Be tactful. Be tactful_. He'd been warned by Lady Une that people were starting to file complaints with her concerning his "abrasive" personality. So after ranting in at least two languages for ten minutes he agreed to work on his tactfulness.

_**I have to encourage you to…I think it would be beneficial…..oh forget it. Grow a pair and pick up the gods blessed phone and call your friends before I ship you to them myself!**_

Heero stared at the floor, eyes wide at Wufei's words. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to Wufei's temper. Usually it didn't faze him. The fact that Wufei had tried to put things delicately was the shocking part. _Is that Sally's influence? No, she's almost as bad as he is_. _Maybe….he's just that worried about me_…?

At that thought Heero smiled and he finally felt a sense of confidence when considering contacting his friends.

"You're right, I've been hiding for too long. And…."

Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I put you in this position to begin with. It wasn't fair."

_**It's alright. I'd rather this than worry about whether or not you were alive. So does this mean you'll call them?**_

"Yeah. Soon. I promise you, Wufei."

_To be continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Date night!**

**Rascal**

**Chapter 15**

Heero had been surprised that going to Milliardo's and having dinner had felt easy. He wasn't nervous or anxious on the drive there or even when he walked in the door. The evening had gone smoothly, pleasantly. _Even if that damn cat won't leave me alone_.

Heero sighed and sat back on the sofa, grateful for Rascal's tendency to sleep after meals_. I shouldn't know that_.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Heero looked up to see Milliardo emerging from the kitchen, tossing a towel on the counter after drying his hands. He and Heero had argued about Heero helping with the dishes and finally reached a compromise of Heero clearing the table and Milliardo doing the dishes. Heero had been satisfied with the half victory enough to clear his mind of any worry. _Friends help with the dishes, dates do not_.

"No thanks."

Milliardo joined Heero in the living room, choosing the chair instead of the sofa. He was pleased to see Heero acting so relaxed around him. _Well, relaxed for Heero_.

"Now admit it…this was much better than sitting home alone."

"Hmph. I suppose."

Milliardo chuckled and sat back, his face aimed at the ceiling. Heero just observed him, wondering how someone who looked practically otherworldly could adopt such a normal and casual position. He admired the way the platinum blonde hair cascaded down the side and back of the chair, some still draped lazily over Milliardo and the chair cushion.

Suddenly the waterfall of hair was disturbed as Rascal came walking through it, fixing its eyes on Heero. For reasons Heero didn't want to understand, he blushed at what he felt was being caught watching Milliardo by Rascal. _What the hell?! He's just a cat_!

_**Meow**_.

Heero opened his mouth, not thinking and ready to shoot the taunting cat with a few choice words, but Milliardo's voice sounded before his could. It was calm, almost a little sleepy.

"Leave Heero alone, Rascal. Go wait for me in bed. You've bothered him enough this evening."

To Heero's amazement the cat did as Milliardo requested. _So I'm not the only one who understands what that freak says? Thank goodness. No wait_…

"Sorry." Milliardo lifted his head and offered a small smile to Heero. "I would have sent him back sooner except I didn't want to hear him crying from the other room."

"It's just not natural."

Milliardo chuckled and leaned forward, reaching under his chair and pulling out a small package covered in blue and purple plaid paper.

'You're right. Rascal is not natural. But having birthdays are." Milliardo held out the small wrapped gift to Heero. "Happy Birthday, Heero."

At first Heero didn't even make a move to take the present from Milliardo's hand. He just stared, looking almost scared to touch it. _Please, Heero, please just take it_.

"Heero?"

Heero blinked his eyes a few times and then saw Milliardo gazing at him, worried. He took the gift and tried to ignore the warmness in his cheeks. _How did he know? And why does he care_?

"You didn't have to do this." _I really wish you hadn't done this. I don't know how to handle this sort of thing_.

Milliardo waved off Heero's seriousness and got up from the chair and went into the kitchen to refresh his drink. He felt the seriousness of the situation himself and he was using the opportunity of Heero's birthday to show the man how he truly felt. But now faced with the situation, he was intensely nervous. So he ran.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's your birthday and the gift is no big deal. Just something I found."

Heero watched as Milliardo rooted around in his refrigerator avoiding him. He wasn't blind to what was going on anymore. After the enlightening conversation with Wufei, he was very aware of how close they'd become. He looked down at the simply wrapped package and felt his chest tighten. _This __**is**__ a big deal, Milliardo. Damn you_.

"Nobody has ever given me a birthday present."

Milliardo stood there at the kitchen counter and stared unbelieving at Heero, the bottle of whisky tilted halfway to pouring in his glass.

"Surely someone must have---"

"The Doctor gave me a gun once but I don't count that. A thirteen year-old kid shouldn't be given a gun. What the hell was wrong with him?"

Milliardo heard the sadness in Heero's voice and he wanted to go to the man but he stood there frozen, uncertain if his comfort would be welcomed. But then Heero seemed to transform right before his eyes. His back straightened, his eyes gleamed and he looked over at Milliardo with a half smile.

"Feeling the pressure of giving a worthy gift yet?"

Milliardo couldn't help but chuckle. He was accustomed to the rare and brief glimpses into Heero and then being shut out.

"Maybe just a little."

Heero stood up and walked over so he was standing on the other side of the kitchen's island and his smile widened when he saw Milliardo take a quick shot of whiskey. He looked down at the gift in his hands and started unwrapping it. The paper quickly gave way to reveal an aged leather-bound book with a dull gilded border on the front and back and matching gold lettering on the spine. _Early Civilizations vol. 1_.

"This is…."

"I told you it was nothing special."

"You're wrong, Milliardo."

Heero stared down at the book within his hands and turned it over several times, letting his hands roam over the worn leather binding before placing it reverently on the countertop. _Why would he do such a thing? How am I----_

Seeing the confusion behind the cerulean eyes Milliardo reached out and Heero tore his eyes from the book to see a large, well-manicured hand covering his own.

"I wanted you to have it."

Heero remained still, his eyes taking in the sight of his hand being held gently within another. This was also something he was unaccustomed to: tenderness. He became aware of a shadow creeping its way towards him and he heard his name being called, the voice quietly imploring him to look its way.

"Heero…."

Heero slowly raised his head to see that Milliardo had leaned over the island and now their faces were a mere six inches apart. _He's asking me….can I do this? Can I allow myself to…._?

Heero continued to gaze into the expectant blue eyes looking for answers to his questions. And without realizing what he was doing, Heero leaned in the rest of the way and let his lips lightly press against Milliardo's. The small touch shocked him back to reality and he let out a quiet gasp, but he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and leaned in a little further, increasing the pleasurable sensation.

After a few hesitant, chaste kisses, Heero leaned back and opened his eyes, dropping his gaze to the book once again. He felt very warm and the urge to flee was strong. _If I stay I'm sure I'll make a fool of myself. I need to leave and think about things_.

He looked up, set in his decision and met Milliardo's steady gaze.

"I….should go."

"You can stay if you like."

Heero felt the warmth in his cheeks intensify and he looked down at the book to escape the darkening eyes aimed at him. His body was practically on fire, begging him to accept the whispered offer, but his mind won out, knowing that he wasn't ready to go any further with the evening.

"S-some other time."

Milliardo smiled. It was more than he had hoped for. Heero had accepted his gift, allowed a small kiss and offered a token of hope that one day they would share more. He followed the brunette to his front door and they both stood there, facing each other. Milliardo knew Heero wouldn't do anything so he stepped into him and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek and temple.

"Happy birthday, Heero."

"Thank you."

Milliardo let Heero pull away and walk out of his apartment, a book held tightly against his chest.

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 16**

Milliardo gazed out the window at the never-ending blackness, speckled with pinpoints of light. He had only arrived a day ago, and already his mind was occupied with matters outside his mission statement.

_Figures as soon as I make progress with Heero I get shipped out to space. _

Milliardo had been surprised at how easily Heero agreed to take care of Rascal while he was gone. He wasn't sure how much of Heero's annoyance with the overzealous feline was honest and how much was just bravado.

A smirk curved Milliardo's lips.

_Rascal's obsession with him really came in handy. Although…._

Milliardo's brows furrowed, then he scoffed, and finally he chuckled and shook his head a few times.

_How very pathetic. I needed the help of a cat to lure in a boyfriend._

At the thought of Heero becoming his boyfriend, Milliardo's stomach flipped and he took a deep breath. _Things are definitely headed that way. Heero isn't the type to just kiss somebody unless there's something behind it_.

"Peacecraft."

Milliardo blinked out of his daze to see one of the men assigned to the space station they currently occupied approaching.

"The Commander is requesting the presence of your team."

"Thank you."

Milliardo began to follow the younger man to whatever meeting room their meeting would be held, his mind slowly coming into mission mode. But one last thought lingered in his mind to make him smile.

_I hope Heero doesn't kill Rascal._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero sat on the sofa and absently scratched Rascal's head as he listened to the news. He'd been coming over for the past three days, showing up after work and only staying long enough to put the mail on the kitchen counter and feed and water Rascal. But upon his arrival today he realized he would not being coming and going as quickly as the past few nights.

He had barely stepped into the living room when he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed in horror at the floor that was littered with pieces of multicolored paper, making the place look like the scene of a parade. As he slowly made his way into the apartment to put the day's mail on the counter, he found the source of the paper. The mail which had been neatly piled on the breakfast bar was gone.

_**Meow.**_

Heero turned wide eyes towards the sound to see Rascal sitting about three feet away, tail swishing lazily to and fro.

"Did you---?"

_**Meow.**_

Somehow, Heero swore he sensed a twinge of sarcasm in the animal's voice and his shock turned into anger.

"You furhole!"

Heero reached out for the cat but it quickly darted away from him and ran down the hallway. Heero followed, grumbling curses under his breath as he entered Milliardo's bedroom and fell to his knees and lifted the bed skirt to see glittering eyes peering at him from the darkness.

"If you don't come out by the time I'm done cleaning up your mess, I'm not going to feed you for two days."

And with that, Heero stood up and went back out to the living room to start cleaning. It took Rascal about five minutes to reappear. And when he did, he peeked around the corner of the breakfast bar and just watched Heero as he squatted down to sweep the pile of confetti into a dustpan. Heero didn't look away from his task, but he did acknowledge the feline's presence.

"Well? Have you come to apologize?"

_**Rrreow.**_

"Thank you."

After Heero finished cleaning up the paper mess, he made Rascal and himself some dinner and the pair sat down to eat and watch TV.

"You're lucky that the only things in the mail were junk."

_**Meow.**_

Heero reached out and scratched behind the cat's ear without even taking his eyes from the TV.

"No, I won't tell him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero yawned and when he looked at the clock he groaned. Realizing the reason for Rascal's little paper escapade, he stayed and kept the lonely feline company. But now it was almost 1am and he needed to get some sleep.

_I don't feel like driving back home. I guess I'll just sleep here tonight_.

Heero stood up and made his way back to Milliardo's bedroom, Rascal at his heels. He didn't even turn on the light, just used the hallway light as a guide as he reached out and yanked the blanket along with a pillow.

_**Meow.**_

Heero stopped and saw Rascal kneading the blanket he was trying to pull off the bed.

"Stop. If you want the blanket it will be with me in the living room.

_**Meow.**_

Heero sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Because it's _his_ bed."

_**Meow.**_

"I don't care."

Heero tugged halfheartedly on the blanket once again but Rascal had already curled into himself, nestled among the soft comforter's folds.

Heero found himself jealous of the cat that seemed comfortable, content and warm. I _guess one night won't matter_.

After Heero had turned off the living room lights and closed the bedroom door behind him, he made his way towards the bed in the dark, shedding his clothes in the process. He let his head sink into the deep feather pillows with a grateful sigh, even as his body shivered upon contact with the cool sheets.

_This is nice. I didn't know a bed could be this comfortable._

Heero was vaguely aware of a soft, warm presence on his chest and he brought his hand up to keep Rascal in place. The deep, soothing sound of purring was making quick work of what little consciousness he had left.

_**Meow.**_

"Yeah…..I miss him too."

_To be continued…._

**Note: ** I would like to publicly thank my cousin Bonnie for coining the phrase 'furhole'. I'm considering petitioning the OED for acceptance.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**A chapter in which Heero makes a phone call.**_

**Rascal**

**Chapter 17**

Heero had been sitting on his sofa, staring at the phone in his hand for at least fifteen minutes. _I shouldn't be scared. They're my family. Of course they'll be mad, but….they'll still be glad, right? Wufei said it would be alright_.

Heero frowned as he recalled his most recent conversation with Wufei where his "perceptive" friend kept teasing him about Milliardo until Heero got so frustrated he blurted out that yes he liked Milliardo and as much as he hated to admit it, they were in fact dating. Heero could feel the smugness oozing through the phone line from Wufei.

_**I'm glad things are going well. But how well? Have you two---?**_

"No! And why would you ask such a thing? It's Duo's job to be uncouth."

Wufei chuckled as Heero fell right into his trap.

_**You're right, it is. So maybe you should call him so he can do his job proper.**_

Heero scowled, realizing too late Wufei had maneuvered him. Masterfully. _Then again, I expect no less_.

"What's his number?"

There was silence on the other end and Heero smiled. _Two can play this game, Chang_. Suddenly a quiet chuckle sounded in Heero's ear and he couldn't help but chuckle along.

_**Do you truly want it, Heero?**_

"Yes actually. I really do."

Heero sighed and leaned back into the sofa, his hand with the phone lying limply in his lap. _If I back out now, he'll kill me_.

Heero smiled at the thought and raised the phone to within eyesight and dialed. _I've stared at the number for so long, I've got it memorized_.

Heero heard the phone ringing in his ear, once, twice, three times. _Figures. I finally call and he's not home. But I can't leave a message_….

"Hello?"

At the sound of his friend's voice, Heero couldn't find his own. _He…sounds the same. Duo_.

"Hello?"

The annoyance on the other end of the phone spurred Heero on and he cleared his throat before speaking.

_**H-hey, Duo, it's me.**_

The line was silent for a few seconds as the shock of hearing Heero's voice sunk in and then Duo started to sputter out a response.

"H-hey, man, um…yeah…." Duo let out a nervous chuckle as the lump in his throat tightened and cut off his words. He forcefully cleared his throat and coughed a few times before trying again. "How's it going, H-Heero?"

_**I'm doing just fine. I hope it was ok to call you.**_

At the casual, normal response, Duo gripped the phone tighter and found it wasn't so hard to express himself anymore.

"Of course it's ok! Damn it, Heero! I've been waiting for you to call for…for four years now! I mean, Wufei at least got me to stop being depressed about it and stop worrying about you, but still…."

_**I'm sorry, Duo. I really am.**_

"Yeah, well….like 'Fei said, there's no sense in worrying about you because if something bad would have happened to you, we'd have known. We're all connected like that."

_**Yeah, I guess he's right.**_

Duo's legs gave out under him, unable to sustain his weight after being shocked, so he fell to his knees and then back onto the floor with a thud.

_**Duo? Hello? **_

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here. I just…"

He'd thought about this conversation hundreds of times through the years and he always came up with questions he wanted to ask and things he wanted to say and punches he wanted to throw, but now that he was hearing Heero's voice on the phone, he was dumbstruck.

_**So…..you're a teacher? I can't quite picture it.**_

Duo scoffed and shook his head a few times._ Of course he would already know that. Heero Yuy does nothing halfway._

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a teacher. I run a youth center sponsored by a local church. I like working with the kids and helping them, like Father Maxwell helped me. But I know about me. Tell me about you. Where the hell have you been, you bastard? And where the hell are you now?"

Heero chuckled and Duo smiled to hear the rare sound. _It's really him. He's alive and he's ok_.

_**I've been busy. I opened my own auto body shop and it's doing really well.**_

"You always did have a way with machinery. Although it wouldn't surprise me if you told me you're some government computer hacker for hire either."

_**How do you think I found you?**_

Both men chuckled and Heero was glad Duo accepted his story. It was natural to assume Heero would find his friend using the computer. He and Wufei had agreed that would be the story and not reveal that the two had been in contact for the past few years. Heero had already hurt his friends enough, he didn't need to get Wufei involved.

"I know, there's no information safe from Heero Yuy. So where are you?"

_**Right now I'm sitting in my apartment staring at the wall.**_

"Stop avoiding the question and just tell me where you are so I can come over there and kick your ass."

Heero smiled, knowing that Duo's statement was both a bluff and a promise. And if Duo showed up at his apartment door, he wouldn't duck the punch. _I deserve it_.

_**I'm living in Silver City. I've been here for the past three years.**_

"S-Silver City? You…..? But how did we not see each other? Did you know? This whole time? Don't lie to me, Heero."

Heero closed his eyes and did what he needed to do.

_**It's a big city, Duo. And I only recently began searching for you and the others. I needed to know what it was like, to be totally free to do what I wanted, where nobody knew who I was. But I've come to realize that you guys……you will always be a part of my life. And I'm…grateful…for that.**_

Big fat tears rolled down Duo's cheeks as he listened to Heero's explanation for his absence and his return. _I'm grateful too, Heero. I'm grateful you're alive and you're doing well and that you've realized your mistake. But the first chance I get I'm going to punch you so hard…_

Duo blinked a few times and swiped at his cheeks as he cleared his throat, making sure his voice would sound normal.

"So who else knows you're among the living?"

_**I contacted Wufei first. I figured he would be a good gauge as to how much you guys would hate me once you found out I was alive.**_

"Makes sense. He's a lot more perceptive than people give him credit for."

_**Tell me about it.**_

"So is this call just to tell me you're alive or do I actually get to see you?"

_**I'd like to see you, Duo. I'd like to see everybody.**_

"Then it's settled. We'll get together for a big reunion dinner. It'll be great! I'll call Quatre and----"

_**Duo, stop. I haven't talked to Quatre or Trowa yet. Just give me a few days, ok?**_

"Yeah, sure. But you do know that telling Quatre is telling Trowa, right? Those two have been together for a few years now."

_**I noticed the matching addresses, but I didn't want to assume.**_

Suddenly Heero heard the sound of someone else's voice in the background. Female. _Must be Hilde. She sounds worried_. Heero strained to listen but static filled his ears momentarily, indicating Duo had put his hand over the receiver. When Duo returned to the phone he sounded normal enough, if apologetic.

"Yeah, uh, Heero, I'm sorry, I have to go. Good luck calling Quatre. He's a hard man to reach. And uh, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

_**Definitely. See ya, Duo.**_

Duo chuckled but it sounded sad to Heero and he frowned, unsure of whether or not his long lost friend was truly happy to hear from him.

"See ya, Heero."

_To be continued…._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**Sleepover!**_

**Rascal**

**Chapter 18**

"Hello?"

_**Good, you're home. I should be there in five minutes. Hope pizza is ok.**_

Milliardo couldn't help the smile. He'd been gone for over two weeks and even though he missed Heero terribly, he didn't think Heero would appreciate an impromptu visit at 9:30 at night. He did however have plans of showing up at his apartment tomorrow morning with breakfast. _But I just landed about an hour ago. How did he know I was back_?

"Pizza sounds great. See you soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how did it go?"

Heero sat the box of pizza down on the coffee table and went over to queue up the movie he'd rented while Milliardo brought the drinks, plates and napkins from the kitchen.

"Well enough."

Milliardo sat down next to Heero who was already sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa and legs stretched out under the table. Milliardo made sure to sit close enough so they were shoulder to shoulder and he turned to shoot Heero a warm smile.

"So how were things here?"

"Fine. I….I called Duo. And the rest…."

Milliardo's eyes went wide in shock and his mouth hung open, speechless, but then his face morphed into a soft smile. _He doesn't seem upset so things must have gone well enough. But he's still a little uncomfortable telling me so I won't press the issue_.

"I'm happy for you."

_**Meow.**_

A lick on Heero's cheek from Rascal who was perched on the sofa at his left shoulder didn't even garner a reaction from Heero.

"I can't believe he was so accepting after all this time."

As Milliardo served himself he watched out of the corner of his eye as Heero grabbed a plate and put a piece of pizza on it and put it down on the floor next to him before making a plate for himself. Milliardo chuckled at the relationship between Heero and Rascal. _The three of us are becoming quite comfortable with each other._

"He's your friend, Heero. You guys went through a lot together."

"But I abandoned them."

"Do you really see it that way?"

Heero just shrugged and looked down at his plate. Milliardo leaned over and gave Heero a quick kiss on the cheek, sending the mechanic's cheeks blazing.

"Anybody who turns you away is crazy, Heero."

Heero looked into the pale blue eyes and saw the sincerity of Milliardo's words. This man really wanted to be with him. And no matter how many times he came to this realization, it still shocked him. Milliardo offered a smile and turned back to take a bite of his pizza, groaning. Heero just chuckled and shook his head, preparing to eat his own slice.

"That good?"

"That hungry. We were stuck in this awful rust bucket for a week waiting for the target to show and all I had to eat for that entire stint in Hell was disgusting rations."

"Wuss."

"Face it, you wouldn't like it either. We're both spoiled with our three meals a day."

"I didn't say I liked it. I just wouldn't be caught dead whining about having to eat rations. There are worse things in life."

"Being away from you is one of them. I missed you."

Heero was thankful for his mouthful of pizza so he didn't have to offer a response to Milliardo's words. He knew Milliardo was being sincere and he had missed him too. It was just how easily Milliardo could say such things that caught him off guard.

_**Meow.**_

Rascal was back on the sofa and hovering at Milliardo's right shoulder. He reached up and scratched behind the cat's ear as the feline rubbed his head against Milliardo's.

"I missed you too."

"Next time take him with you."

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad."

"That…..creature….is the most obnoxious and needy freak of nature I've ever encountered."

_**Meow.**_

"Quiet."

_**Meow.**_

Heero turned to eye the cat standing on the sofa behind him, his voice hushed, conspiratorial, despite the fact that Milliardo was sitting right there hearing every word.

"One more word out of you and I'm telling."

And with that comment, Rascal jumped down and went to eat his dinner. Milliardo watched the exchange in awed fascination. _They really do communicate on a whole other level. I don't know if I should be impressed or concerned_.

"Stop staring and start the movie."

Milliardo chuckled and did as Heero commanded, but not willing to let their evening go any further without one more question being answered.

"By the way. How did you know I was back?"

Heero had hoped that little tidbit of information would have escaped Milliardo's notice but he should have known better. So when he answered he kept his voice as casual as possible, with just a hint of disbelief, making it sound as if Milliardo should know the answer already.

"I hacked the system. Its security is a joke by the way. You should tell Une."

Milliardo's smile curved just a little more as he took another bite of pizza, relishing being home, with Heero by his side. _This is what I've been missing in my life. And I never would have guessed I would find it with Heero Yuy_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why don't you just stay here?"

Heero just stared after Milliardo as he took their glasses into the kitchen, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. _How does he do that? How does he say such things so casually? Although he did run away as soon as he asked. Hmph. So maybe he's a little nervous too_.

"I…don't know."

"It's already pretty late and it's not like you have to be at work tomorrow morning. So just stay here."

Milliardo was now leaning against the breakfast bar, trying to look nonplussed but Heero could see signs of tension in his jaw line and his stiff posture.

"I suppose I could camp out on your sofa tonight. Sure."

Heero actually felt good saying the words, but it didn't last long when he saw the disappointment in Milliardo's eyes. _What's wrong? I'm staying. That's what he wanted, right?_

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa, Heero. My bed's big enough for both of us."

_Oh. That's what he meant_.

Heero hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks burned. _I don't know about this. Maybe I should just go home_.

Milliardo saw Heero become very uncomfortable and so he pushed off the counter and headed back to his bedroom, retuning quickly before Heeroo could even get up and head for the door.

"Here you go."

Heero looked up to see Milliardo offering pajamas and a pillow with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks."

Heero took the stack and just sat there as Milliardo leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"Good night, Heero."

Heero heard the sadness in the whisper and he felt guilty as he watched Milliardo walk back down the hallway. With a sigh Heero started exchanging his clothes for Milliardo's.

_**Meow.**_

"I don't think so."

_**Meow.**_

"It's _not_ that simple. I haven't been in a relationship in….this is different."

_**Meow.**_

Heero sighed again and reached out blindly to his side, scratching Rascal behind the ears. _That bed was so comfortable. And Milliardo looked….sad almost. I don't want to make him sad, I just_…..

Heero let his body fall sideways, collapsing onto the sofa, his head landing in the cushy pillow from Milliardo's bed with a growl. Then he caught the familiar scent of sandalwood and flowers and he felt a flutter in his gut. _Milliardo_…..

Heero stood up, the pillow firmly clutched in one hand and headed for the darkened hallway. Just as he was about to be enveloped by the shadows he looked back at Rascal who was still sitting on the sofa, watching him.

"Well, c'mon. I'm not going in there by myself."

_**Meow.**_

"Whatever."

Heero stood at the door and hesitated twice before lightly knocking and entering Milliardo's bedroom. He knew Milliardo couldn't be asleep yet, but the man made no acknowledgement of Heero's presence. Knowing Milliardo's bedroom layout, Heero navigated to the far side of the dark room and put the pillow on the bed before slipping in under the covers.

He settled into the softness of the bed laying on his side, his back to Milliardo. He lay there a few moments, just staring into the darkness, until his eyes started to insist on closing. Just as Heero's eyes closed, he heard the sound of satin sliding and soon found a strong arm around his waist and the tickle of soft breath on his ear.

Milliardo felt Heero's body stiffen at the contact, but knew he needed to give the man a few moments to adjust and hopefully he would relax. He understood Heero was hesitant about physical contact and he wasn't going to touch him. The fact that Heero was in his bed should have been victory enough. But Milliardo had no self control at that moment and decided to gamble.

It took longer than he thought, but eventually Heero's body relaxed and Milliardo smiled. And just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt something warm cover his arm and then he felt fingers lacing with his own.

"Good night, Milliardo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei spied Milliardo as he crossed the cafeteria and sat down to eat his lunch, greeting and acknowledging a few people as he went. Wufei closed his book and stood up, depositing his garbage on his way to see Milliardo. He stopped at the table and took a deep breath.

"So I understand your mission went well."

Milliardo looked up from his soup to see Wufei standing before his table. He offered a smile and gestured for the serious looking man to join him.

"Smooth enough."

Milliardo returned his attention to his soup, waiting to see what Wufei's true purpose was for joining him. _It obviously has to do with Heero, but I wonder what in particular_?

Wufei looked off to the side, not focusing on anything in particular, his hands clutching the book tightly. He just didn't want to see the smug look on Milliardo's face. _He's going to be so full of himself after I say this, I just know it_.

"I just stopped by to say 'thank you'."

Wufei waited for Milliardo to say something but no words or sounds were uttered, so he looked back to the blonde to see confusion written plainly on his face. _Does he really not understand, or is he playing coy_?

"For what?"

"Look…I don't know what you did or said to Heero, but I'm grateful. He's happy and he's not hiding anymore."

Milliardo regarded Wufei for a few moments and despite the urge to tease the always-serious man, Milliardo merely smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure."

Wufei blinked a few times, truly not expecting the subdued response.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your lunch."

Wufei stood up, still in a bit of shock at Milliardo's reaction when he heard the smooth voice behind him. Wufei turned to see Milliardo sitting there, a soft smile curving his lips.

"I think you underestimate yourself. You and the others mean a great deal to him."

Wufei looked into the pale blue eyes, trying to see any hint of sarcasm or mockery, but all he found was sincerity. Wufei tried to get some sort of response out, but his throat was completely closed to him even after trying to clear it, so he merely nodded to Milliardo before turning on his heels and exiting the cafeteria.

_To be continued…._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**Boys will be boys…..at least in this genre anyway. Nothing graphic. Just honest human desires and emotions, and a cat with a foot fetish. Enjoy!**_

_**Lancynth**_ – Where do you post? Your message wiped out the website address.

**Rascal**

**Chapter 19**

The day had been a relaxing one, spent wandering the city, running their respective errands, stopping here and there along the way to have lunch or browse a shop. Milliardo could tell Heero wasn't much for shopping without a purpose, but he went along with Milliardo without complaint.

By the time they reached Milliardo's apartment, they just wanted to get off their feet before even considering dinner. Both were slouched into the sofa, staring off and lost in their own thoughts. It was Heero who spoke up first.

"How did you find out about my birthday?"

Milliardo smiled a Cheshire grin. _What an odd thing to ask at this moment. Then again, that's just how he is_.

"Are you surprised that I can track down such information, or that it was just your information in particular?"

Heero opened his mouth to say something, but then just shook his head and smiled, knowing Milliardo used his own words against him.

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot wouldn't have been able to find out when your birthday is."

"Seriously, how did you find out?"

Milliardo's smile grew at the stern, no nonsense voice.

"Seriously? It wasn't easy."

Heero waited but Milliardo didn't seem willing to elaborate any further.

"I have ways of making you talk."

Milliardo's eyebrows raised and he sat up a bit and leaned in, his lips brushing against Heero's as he whispered in a low, seductive voice, his lids at half mast. Heero felt his body warming from the simple attention immediately but held his ground.

"So make me, Yuy."

Heero remained perfectly still and then quicker than Milliardo could see, Heero reached up, one hand wrapping itself around Milliardo's neck while he tackled Milliardo to the sofa, their bodies stretched along the sofa. Heero hovered over the blonde, surprised he offered no resistance.

"Just tell me."

"You don't scare me."

Milliardo felt Heero's grip tighten just a fraction and he smiled. _Two can play this game_.

Milliardo wiggled his hand and Heero jumped at the unexpected sensation at his hip, and Milliardo took advantage, slipping his hand between Heero's legs and adopting a firm grip to match Heero's. He delighted in the crimson face and round eyes of the man above him and his smile curved.

"What's the matter? Suddenly not feeling so confident?"

Milliardo adjusted his grip and applied a more friendly pressure and he watched the shocked expression on Heero's face slowly morph into one of reluctant pleasure. His eyelids drooped to almost half-mast and the embarrassed crimson cheeks had faded to an enticing blush and the pursed lips had relaxed until they were open just enough for a quiet sigh.

Ever since Heero had spent the night at Milliardo's a few months back, their physical relationship had moved forward, but Heero was still hesitant about taking things any further than heavy petting and Milliardo was willing to wait for him to feel comfortable enough to have sex, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to convince him every opportunity he got.

Even now, he could see the desire burning in the darkening blue eyes, but he also saw the fear and as history had taught him, fear would win out. _I know he trusts me, so he must have some other reason for holding back_.

Heero was having a difficult time concentrating on anything other than the throbbing between his legs and the momentary relief Milliardo's hand offered every other moment. _I should….go. I…should_….

A soft voice was calling to him and he could see Milliardo's face below him regarding him with that slightly amused half smile. _Why does he always have to look so beautiful? And his hand…..he's…gods damn it_…..

"Milliardo…."

"Yes?"

The question was whispered in a husky voice that washed over Heero and made him shudder. Or perhaps it was the hand roaming up his shirt, tickling his warming flesh. Heero frowned. _When did his other hand get free? Doesn't matter. I should_….

"I….should…."

"You should kiss me."

Warm lips pressed against his and Heero responded automatically to the familiar feel and taste. When he finally regained his senses enough to realize what was happening he found himself under Milliardo, his shirt pushed up under his chin while Milliardo blazed a trail down his stomach with his tongue.

"….g…I…sh….ld…go….Mill…"

Milliardo's only response to Heero's mutterings was a low groan as his tongue delved into Heero's bellybutton. The ticklish sensation sent a jolt up Heero's spine and his eyes shot open as he gasped.

"Stop."

Heero raised his head to see Milliardo looking at him through his long blonde hair, hovering over his stomach with one hand poised to undo his pants.

"I should go."

Heero barely managed to choke the words out but Milliardo respected his wishes and backed up onto his heels allowing Heero to extricate himself from the sofa. But as he passed, Milliardo grabbed his arm and looked up at him, his mouth open as if to say something, but he never spoke a word. He lowered his head and let go of Heero's arm with a sigh.

Heero hesitated for the briefest of moments before heading for the door. _I should have left earlier. It's unfair to him and I know I hurt him just now. But it felt so good I lost myself_.

Heero's hands were shaking as he slipped on his shoes and he hoped Milliardo didn't notice. _This is crazy. Why am I running away? He wants me and gods help me it felt so good. But_….. Heero's chest felt tight like he couldn't breathe as his hand closed around the cold brass knob and opened the door.

"Stay with me."

Those three little words set Heero's body on fire and with his hand still grasping the doorknob he slowly turned to face Milliardo who was now standing several feet away, a hand gripping the cushiony edge of the sofa. He stood there, gazing into those blue eyes, his heart racing. _I shouldn't be frightened of this….of….him…of surrendering. I want to be with him_. Unable to articulate his thoughts, Heero simply let go of the doorknob, letting the door close behind him.

Just as the click of the door sounded, Heero was pushed up against the honey-colored wood as Milliardo pinned him, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss as greedy hands quickly found purchase under his shirt. Heero lost himself to the heat and passion, allowing Milliardo to strip him and guide him to the sofa where he was immediately buried once again.

"Mill….oh gods, yes….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero had been enjoying a dreamless sleep when he was awakened by a familiar tickling sensation. He groaned and refused to open his eyes, but he tried fending off his attacker in a groggy voice.

"Not now, you freak."

Heero's pillow stirred and made a sleepy inquisitive noise.

"Not you. Your cat with the foot fetish."

Heero shook his whole leg violently in the hopes of deterring the cat but a few seconds later he felt the rough tongue on his toes and he growled.

"That growl is so sexy."

"Go back to sleep."

"Should I be jealous of my cat?"

Another soft growl but Heero's voice was fading as he let himself fall back to sleep.

"He did kiss me first."

"Doesn't matter. What we did trumps that."

Heero chuckled sleepily.

"Agreed. Guess you have nothing to worry about."

Milliardo and Heero nestled back into the sofa, Heero laying on top of Milliardo with a blanket tossed over them and Rascal licking Heero's toes which were sticking out the very edge at the foot of the sofa.

_To be continued….._

**A/N:** When I first put this chapter together, I thought that after all the slow build of the past 18 chapters, I rushed things a bit. But then I thought about real life and realized that once you reach that point in the relationship when it becomes physical, things tend to snowball. Whether you wait for an emotional attachment first or not, the physical aspect, for most in my experience, develops quickly, not needing the nurturing the emotional side does.

Anyway, I think that once Heero gave in to his physical needs and wants, even a little, it wouldn't take long for him to succumb completely. He is cautious and a little fearful, but he's reached the point of no return. He wouldn't have come this far if he didn't want to truly be with Milliardo.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**An evening with the Gundam boys. You just can't take them anywhere….**_

**Rascal**

**Chapter 20**

"If you're that stressed about it, why did you agree to go?"

One look from Heero told Milliardo everything he needed to know. Heero had agreed to the dinner because he felt guilty about keeping himself hidden away from his friends for all these years. If they had asked him to run through the city street naked he would have. And right about now, from the miserable look on his face, he would have preferred to be naked than go to this dinner. _I know he wants to see them, but I think he's just worried about facing all of them at once_.

Milliardo offered a sympathetic smile and put a reassuring arm around Heero's shoulders, pulling him in close so Heero's head rested on his shoulder.

"Would it help if it were someplace private, like here? It could be your 'home court advantage' of sorts."

"Rascal would have a fit."

They both chuckled and Milliardo kissed the top of Heero's head.

"Point taken."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, Heero staring off into space and Milliardo turning his attention to the news ticker scrolling along the bottom of the TV screen. Suddenly Heero lifted his head and turned to Milliardo.

"Come with me."

"Don't you have enough to be stressed about without having to explain my presence?"

Heero slowly shook his head and looked very serious as he reached out and placed his hand on Milliardo's thigh.

"Having you there is my 'home court advantage'."

Milliardo gazed into the steady blue eyes and swallowed hard. He knew what Heero was trying to say in his own oblique way. He saw Milliardo as his safe place where he could seek solace and strength. _**I'm**__ his home_. He reached out and lightly caressed Heero's cheek before leaning in and giving him a tender kiss.

"Then I'll be there." _I love you too, Heero_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heero stood in the hotel lobby and tried to keep his nerves from twisting his stomach into knots. Even though he had cleared the hurdle of calling Duo and Trowa already, and getting the majority of the drama over with, actually seeing his friends face-to-face was causing him just as much anxiety as before he called.

For the most part he wasn't worried about Trowa or Quatre. Trowa was always composed and Heero could already picture the subtle welcoming smile and it helped to calm his nerves. _He always had that power over me_. And he expected a bit of an uncomfortable emotional reunion with Quatre, the sensitive Arabian worse than Duo when it came to emotional displays.

At the thought of his expressive friend, Heero's stomach began to knot up again. Duo hadn't hidden the fact that he had been hurt at Heero's absence, and knowing Duo as well as he did, Heero knew that would not be the end of it.

Heero exhaled sharply and began to pace the small area he'd staked out in the far corner of the large lobby that offered a clear view of the revolving front doors. As he tried to keep his mind free and clear of all thoughts he heard a woman's plaintive voice calling a very familiar name.

"Duo, please, I'm begging you, don't---"

Heero turned towards the voice and saw Duo and a young woman walking towards him. She stopped her plea as Heero's and Duo's eyes met and both men froze. Finally, Duo started approaching Heero in a confident gait and didn't stop or falter as he pulled his fist back and hit Heero with a solid right hook to the jaw. Hilde gasped and then groaned as Heero fell to the floor. Duo just stood there, fists clenched at his side, glaring down at Heero whose head was still lowered as he slowly reworked his jaw.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

Heero looked up at Duo through his bangs and offered a smirk which was quickly matched by the man hovering over him.

"Good."

Duo offered his hand and Heero readily accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled up and into a bear hug. The reunited friends remained that way for several moments until a small sniffle could be heard. Duo let go of Heero and turned to see Hilde standing there, dotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Aw, Hilde, come on."

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy that you two have found each other again."

Duo walked over to Hilde and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that Heero couldn't hear. She chuckled and blushed and gave him a quick kiss in return before digging in her purse as she approached Heero.

"Here. I knew Duo wouldn't listen to me."

Heero looked at the sweet, apologetic smile and the sparkling eyes and then down to the ice pack being offered and knew exactly why Duo cared for this woman so much. He accepted the ice pack with a nod and slight smile and the trio sat down and waited for the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Duo! How could you?!"

Duo rolled his eyes at the petite blonde's outburst and shoved his hands in his pockets while Quatre fussed over Heero's bruised cheek.

"I did what every one of us wanted to do."

He made a point of meeting the gaze of everyone standing in front of him. Trowa, who had a knowing smile on his face, Quatre, who looked guilty with flushed cheeks, and Heero whose face was unreadable with the exception of his glittering blue eyes.

"Mr. Winner?" Everyone turned to see an older gentleman in a tuxedo regarding them with raised eyebrows. "Your table is ready, sir."

"Thank you."

Quatre gave Heero one more worried look before Trowa placed a firm hand on his back and started guiding him towards the restaurant behind the Maitre de, followed by Hilde, being escorted by Duo. Duo looked back and saw Heero still standing in place.

"You coming?"

Heero nodded and followed behind his friends, wondering how he was going to tell them about Milliardo's eminent arrival. _I wish Wufei was here. Why is he late?! He's never late_!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei and Sally arrived seconds after the others had been seated and once menus were distributed, and drinks were ordered, the waiter left the group of friends to themselves. While everyone was scanning their menus Heero slowly let his eyes roam around the table. He really had missed these people. _I made a horrible mistake staying hidden for so long. We've all grown and changed and I missed that. I can still see the same friends from before, but…..they're strangers as well. We have so much catching up to do_.

This last thought brought images of Milliardo to the front of his mind and Heero took a deep breath. _I can do this. They're my friends_. _They'll be happy for me, I know they will._

"I hope you don't mind but I've invited someone to join us for dinner."

Before Heero could gauge his friends' reactions, he was the recipient of a very hard blow to the shoulder. He looked to his left with narrowed eyes and fought the need to rub his probably bruised flesh. Duo winked at him and smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"Thank goodness! I was always worried that you were asexual."

"Duo!"

Heero's gaze went to Duo's right to see Hilde rolling her eyes and reaching out blindly to smack her fiancée on the back of the head in what Heero presumed to be a well practiced gesture.

Next to Hilde was Quatre who just stared at him with those big teal eyes that were filled with worry. _What's his problem?_

Next to Quatre was of course Trowa who for all intents and purposes looked unfazed by anything going on around him, but Heero could see the sharp green eyes keeping an eye on his boyfriend. Trowa's emotions were usually based on Quatre's. Something Heero found that he was unable to handle when he and the young man were together briefly, so many years ago.

Finally there were Wufei and Sally. Wufei already knew about Milliardo which explained the subtle, knowing smile on his face. And Heero trusted Wufei not to have told his girlfriend, but Heero was beginning to doubt his friend as the Preventor doctor just sat there, seemingly engrossed in her menu.

"So what's she like?"

"How long have you two been going out?"

"It's not like th----"

"How did you find someone to put up with you?"

"I'm trying to ex----"

"Would everyone just shut up?"

All conversation ceased and six sets of eyes turned to look at Sally whose eyes were still downcast at her menu.

"You're giving me a headache."

Heero watched as Wufei leaned in and whispered something into Sally's ear, causing her lips to pull up slightly in a smile. They really were quite a pair with their temperaments.

"Obviously this person means a great deal to you, Heero. Why don't you tell us about them?"

It was Trowa who had spoken and he and Heero shared a knowing gaze, the pair silently communicating their amusement at everyone's assumption Heero's special someone was female. Nobody knew, with the possible exception of Quatre, that Heero and Trowa ever had an intimate relationship and Heero had never dated anyone else.

"Well, first of all, it's not a---"

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic wasn't very cooperative."

Heero felt a strong hand on his shoulder and heard the smooth voice float down from above and his stomach tied in knots. His plan to tell everyone that it was Milliardo before the blonde showed up had just miserably failed.

Milliardo let his hand slide across Heero's shoulders as he took the seat that the waiter had placed next to him, giving Heero a quick kiss on the cheek before placing his napkin on his lap and offering everyone a smile. But with the exception of Wufei, Sally, and Trowa, nobody was returning his smile.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all, Milliardo. And don't apologize for being late, we've only ordered drinks. The traffic was not kind to anyone."

Milliardo nodded at his co-worker and turned to Heero, leaning in to whisper.

"I take it you were unable to warn them of my arrival."

"They talk too damn much."

Milliardo chuckled and sat back straight, turning his attention to his menu. He knew this dinner was very important to Heero and whereas he had no concerns about Wufei and Sally and now apparently Trowa, he was worried about Duo and Quatre. Duo just looked shocked and that boded well for his case. But Quatre…… _He looks scared. What could he possibly be scared of_?

_To be continued….only two chapters left!_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**Battle of the Platinum Blondes!**_

**Rascal**

**Chapter 21**

"So, Milliardo, how did you and Heero find each other?"

"Yeah. I wanna know how the hell this happened."

Milliardo ignored Duo's comment and looked to Heero, silently questioning him, and Heero gave the barest of nods in response. So Milliardo turned to Trowa.

"Not knowing whose shop I was going to, I took my car in to be repaired. And there was Heero."

"Wait a minute. You told me that your shop didn't do repairs."

"I told you my shop didn't do repairs on common cars like yours. Big difference."

"Hey!"

"Face it, Duo, with the exception of Milliardo and Quatre, nobody can afford the type of car Heero allows in his precious shop."

Heero glared at Sally but the doctor smiled and winked at him before taking a sip of her wine. He shifted his gaze to Wufei who just smirked and offered a shrug in his fiancée's defense.

"So it was love at first sight?"

Milliardo chuckled and let his gaze fall on Hilde who'd had a starry eyed gaze ever since recovering from her initial shock.

"Hardly. It took months before he even accepted me as a friend. And a distant one at that."

"At least he was talking to you."

Heero heard the mumbled statement from Duo and turned to see him staring at Milliardo, but he couldn't quite read the look. It wasn't hostile, much to his relief, but it unsettled him. He leaned over and lowered his voice.

"We discussed this."

Duo's gaze shifted to Heero and his cheeks reddened, unaware that he'd said anything out loud. He lowered his head making imaginary adjustments to his napkin.

"I know. You had your reasons and _he_ just happened to show up."

Wufei was concerned about his friends' relationship. He knew Duo had put up a brave front for Heero. After their first conversation he'd shown up at Wufei's apartment looking like he was about to break. Wufei knew what had happened and he just let Duo in without a word. The sensitive man who always wore his heart on his sleeve immediately collapsed on his friend, crying his eyes out and babbling about Heero. _But I had hoped that the bruise Heero is sporting was a good sign that things had been settled_.

"Excuse me."

Quatre offered a sheepish grin and left the table. A few seconds later, without a word, Milliardo stood up and followed the petite blonde. Heero and Trowa just exchanged glances, confirming they agreed to let the two men sort out their problem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Quatre, wait a moment."

Milliardo caught the petite blonde by the arm, stopping his retreat in a long hallway that served as the main walkway to the restrooms, coat check, and hostess station.

"I get the feeling you're not happy that Heero and I are together and I want to know why."

Quatre didn't pull against Milliardo's grip. He just hung his head, keeping his gaze away from Milliardo.

"It's not you, Milliardo. It's….well….how do I put this?"

"Simply. Just say what's on your mind."

Quatre turned to face Milliardo and Milliardo let go of his arm.

"It's just that…..we just got Heero back and….."

Quatre slumped down onto a nearby bench in the restaurant's corridor, suddenly looking tired, knowing he had to get the words out. His friends were very precious to him and now that he had them all together again, he would do whatever it took to keep them, even risking Milliardo's wrath.

"I've always wished for Heero to have a happy, normal life. And I was so relieved and pleased to hear that's exactly what he accomplished. But now, knowing he's involved with you and your world…..Please, Milliardo…leave him to be normal and content."

Quatre sighed and leaned over, elbows on his knees, staring down at the ground. He waited for Milliardo's inevitable argument, bracing himself for harsh words and possibly even a physical rebuke.

Milliardo was stunned speechless at the petite blonde's words. He was rather surprised Quatre had issue with him to begin with; but to be asked to remove himself from Heero's life….

Milliardo closed his eyes and squashed the immediate vehement response to Quatre's request and took a deep breath before sitting down next to Quatre. He tried to keep his voice quiet and even, belying the anger and resentment within, but even he heard the tinge of indignation.

"Explain to me what kind of world you're trying to save Heero from."

"All of us lost a lot in the war…..you too, I know…."

"Just spit it out, Quatre. What is so horrible about my life?"

Quatre cringed at Milliardo's tone, his anger coming through sharply, but Quatre sat up and looked the man right in the eye.

"I don't want Relena shining a spotlight on him and using him as some sort of political pawn. And I don't want him to join the Preventors or get involved in anything of the sort. And if he's with you, it's a strong possibility that he will be tempted to join. We both know Heero will do anything and everything in his power to protect those he cares for."

Milliardo could understand Quatre's logic, however……

"I love my sister, but we lead completely separate lives. And as for him joining the Prenventors….What about Chang? Aren't you worried he could join to protect the friend he's known for years?"

Quatre scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm no fool. I know Heero and Wufei have been in contact for quite some time. I could tell by the way they interacted this evening. Heero is still a little hesitant with Trowa, Duo and myself. But with Wufei it was as if it was just another day. So my concern lies with his feelings for you. You are the only person, apart from the four of us, that Heero has let into his life and that's something very special and powerful. So I believe that yes, he would join the Preventors to protect you."

Milliardo had never considered the possibility of Heero wanting to protect him to that extent. _Could he really care for me that much_?

"You're right, Quatre, I would."

Both men turned their attention to the archway leading into the dining room to see Heero leaning against the wall.

"Heero? How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough. I had to use the restroom and heard your voices."

Heero pushed off the wall and walked to stand in front of the two men sitting on the bench, his hands still shoved in his pockets.

"Quatre, I appreciate your concern, but don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Trowa."

"Yes, but---"

"That being said, I have no intentions of joining the Preventors. If I feel Milliardo is in that much danger, I'll just make him quit."

"Excuse me?"

Heero turned to Milliardo with a lopsided smirk.

"You heard me."

"You can't just make me quit, Heero."

Heero leaned over until his nose was a breath away from Milliardo's, his smirk never faltering.

"Oh, I believe I could, Peacecraft."

Milliardo felt his cheeks get warm at the deep throaty voice washing over him and he found he couldn't look away from the glittering cerulean eyes. The pair just remained like that, Heero waiting for Milliardo to respond, but it appeared he was transfixed so he chuckled and stood up, looking to Quatre who had matching rosy cheeks and quickly dropped his gaze upon seeing Heero's eyes fix on him.

"Now if you'll excuse me?"

Heero made his way down the hall toward the restrooms, disappearing around the corner. Milliardo closed his eyes and sighed and Quatre just remained staring at the ground.

"So I guess that settles that."

Quatre nodded his head and looked to Milliardo.

"I'm sorry, Milliardo. I had no right to say those things to you."

"You're his friend and you were worried."

Milliardo stood up and gestured towards the restaurant.

"Shall we?"

Quatre managed a small smile and nodded. The pair returned to the table and no questions were asked about their absence. Heero returned shortly thereafter and the dinner continued along at a leisurely pace, the group renewing old ties and forging new ones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So. You going to tell me how you got that bruise? I think I've been kept in suspense long enough."

Heero scoffed and looked over to see Milliardo smiling. The dinner had gone well, even with its few rough spots, and now Heero was relaxed as Milliardo drove them back to his place.

"It isn't obvious?"

"Sally?"

Milliardo chuckled while Heero just scoffed and smiled, turning his attention back to the passing scenery.

"I was expecting it so it's not as bad as it could have been. Also, Hilde came prepared with a cold pack."

"Those are some friends you have there, Heero."

"Yeah, I know. But they're your friends too, you know."

"I suppose they are. Although I don't expect Duo will be sending me flowers anytime soon."

"He'll be fine. He just needs some time."

Milliardo looked over and saw Heero gazing out the window with a content smile on his face. _I know having them accept you back into their lives was very important. I'm happy for you, Heero. I'm happy for us_.

_Epilogue to follow….._

**A/N:** I decided to leave things like this with Heero and Milliardo happy together and Heero having reconnected with his friends. I didn't see a need to go any further. I mean, it's been 21 chapters already. Yikes!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**Heero seeks some help in dealing with his newfound relationship.**_

**Rascal**

**Epilogue**

Heero had been staring at the phone for the past ten minutes, debating for at least the twentieth time that month whether or not to call his friend for help. _He's the only one. If I want to know for sure, I have to call him_.

Heero closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and dialed the phone.

_**Hello?**_

"Hey, Trowa."

Trowa's eyes went wide momentarily, and then his face softened into a shy smile, happy to hear his friend's voice.

_**Heero? Hello. How are you?**_

"I'm fine. I was hoping to get your insight into a…..situation."

_**Oh?**_

Trowa frowned, Heero's voice sounded uncertain and troubled. _Could he and Milliardo be having trouble_?

"When you were with the circus, you seemed to have a certain talent for…..Quatre said it seemed like you could actually speak with the animals."

Trowa's brow remained furrowed but his lips curved into a lopsided smirk. _What in the worlds is he trying to say_?

_**I'm very comfortable around animals, yes. I wouldn't say I talk to them, but I do seem to get a sense of what they're feeling. Is that what you're talking about?**_

"…..I guess."

_**Heero, just tell me what's on your mind. You know I'll help any way I can.**_

Heero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _I shouldn't have called. He's going to think I'm crazy_._ But he's the only one I can turn to_.

"I talk to the thing."

Trowa wasn't sure he heard Heero correctly, the deep voice nothing more than a mumble in his ear.

_**Thing?**_

A defeated sigh sounded in Trowa's ear.

"Rascal. Milliardo's cat."

_**You….talk to Rascal?**_

"Yes."

Trowa chuckled quietly, suddenly getting an idea of what his friend was so disturbed about. _I suppose he would have trouble accepting a bond with an animal. He's hesitant enough with humans_.

_**Heero, it's perfectly normal to speak to animals as if they're human.**_

There was a pregnant pause and then Heero's voce came through, hesitant, uncertain.

"What if he answers back?"

_**Answer? Oh, you mean he meows back.**_

"Yes. But….I know what he's _saying_."

Trowa wasn't quite sure what to say. Heero was obviously nervous about having the conversation to begin with but trusted Trowa enough to call and get his advice. _I want to help him, but…..could the problem truly be that his cat talks to him? Literally_?

Trowa took a deep breath and closed his eyes before responding to Heero's statement. _I have to take this seriously, for his sake_.

_**Heero, you seem worried about this but…. it seems to me you're very…comfortable…..with Rascal so I don't think you have anything to be concerned about.**_

"So…I'm not going crazy?"

Trowa chuckled.

_**No, of course not.**_

There was silence on the other end for a few moments but then Heero's voice sounded again, but it seemed he was addressing someone on his end and Trowa strained to listen. _Is he talking that harshly to Milliardo_?

"If you eat that I'll throw you out the window…..you just ate dinner……if you stop bothering me I'll make you something later……last warning before I open the window."

Trowa was fascinated as he listened to Heero threaten Milliardo. He knew Heero was a bit cool and stern, but from what he'd saw, Milliardo dictated the pace of their relationship. _I don't remember Heero being that bossy or mean when we were together. He preferred a passive role, mostly_.

_**Uh, Heero, do you need to go?**_

"Sorry, yeah, I guess I better go. Damn freak cat thinks he's going to eat my dinner."

_**You were…..speaking to Rascal just now?**_

"Yeah. I managed to get him to stop licking my toes but now he's going for my dinner. But I'll fix him. He's sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Trowa heard the satisfaction in Heero's voice and he couldn't help the laughter. _He was speaking to the cat. He really does 'speak' to Rascal. Amazing…._

"What's so funny?"

Trowa choked down his laughter and cleared his throat, but his voice still held his amusement.

_**I'm happy for you, Heero. I think you found where you belong. You should go now and defend your dinner. Tell Milliardo I said hello, ok?**_

"Sure. 'Night, Trowa."

_**Goodnight, Heero.**_

As Heero took the phone away from his ear he could hear Trowa's laughter pick up just before he disconnected the call. He frowned and tossed the phone on the sofa and turned his glare to Rascal who was sitting on the floor by his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

"I hope you're happy. Now my friend thinks I'm crazy."

_**Meow.**_

Rascal leaned his head into Heero, rubbing his soft face against the top of Heero's foot.

"Your affection is small consolation."

_**Meow.**_

"No, I love Mill. I tolerate you."

_**Meow.**_

Rascal jumped up onto the sofa and walked onto Heero's lap, nudging his kitty cat head under Heero's chin, purring. Heero's glare morphed from a look of annoyance into defeat as he brought a hand up to scratch behind Rascal's ears.

_**Meow.**_

Rascal licked Heero's cheek and then curled up in his lap looking content. Heero sighed and reached for his plate on the side table, taking a piece of roast beef and offering it to Rascal.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

_**Meow.**_

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get around though, alright?"

_**Meow.**_

**Meow. (The End)**

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and being patient while I got this sucker to work. Someone made a comment (not sure if it was this story or not) that they wished they could find more Gundam hetero stories. I've tried to write a few, I honestly have, but……they're asking for it! They're like pieces of clothing that you can mix and match to look good.

Or it could just be a sickness. Eh. Whatever.

Anyway….I will say my goodbyes for now while I struggle to finish my other three outstanding Gundam fics. I'm such a slacker. And a wife. Mother. Daughter. Manga freak. Bibliophile. Anime addict. Ok, so maybe I'm not such a slacker after all.

If you're looking for some recommendations for manga or anime, check out my profile. I updated recently. TTFN!


End file.
